


My Month with the Gods

by SW_Banshee



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SW_Banshee/pseuds/SW_Banshee
Summary: Exchange program sends pilot to Coruscant to spend a month with the Rogues as an observer. Set between Isard's Revenge and Dark Empire.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/OFC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started and posted this on another Board back in the early 2000's. I finally decided to dust all my fics off, update & finish them. I have the outline completed and fleshed out. Only have couple of chapters left to finish. My goal is to post a chapter a week.
> 
> This is firmly planted in the Legends canon.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

Our planet was a recently signed member of the New Republic, which entitled us to military counsel, and I had been chosen to go to Coruscant for a month as part of some exchange program. I hoped this was because I had advanced through the ranks of our own Starfighter Command and had more field experience than our other wing commanders. The alternative being, I got stuck with the assignment since I was the youngest and newest member of the Admiral's staff not to mention the only female.

Therefore, I went to the Capital of the New Republic expecting to spend a lot of time in boring meetings with some stuffed shirts reviewing old battle footage I had seen numerous times before. Some of it first-hand; what I didn’t expect was to meet a god, or maybe I should say gods…

I thought if I was lucky, maybe, just maybe, I'd get to spend a little time in an A- or X-wing simulator. I had always wanted to learn to fly the crafts that were so much more than the snub fighters used by our planet's defense corps.

Not that I'm complaining, my family was heavily involved in the production of those same snub fighters and other military craft; I had grown up with them and could fly almost anything I could get my hands on. Unfortunately, that also meant that since my planet had been under the Empire's control most of my life, I had had more experience with various TIEs than with any of the New Republic's fighter crafts.

Since I was traveling alone I had decided to take my fighter. Though small, it was more comfortable to me than one of the plush diplomatic shuttles (complete with its own pilot) I had been offered. This produced a number of sneers from my colleagues on the Admiral's staff but I didn't care. I was first and foremost a fighter pilot not the image-conscious desk jockey they were trying to turn me into.

Not that I'm unaware of my image, quite the contrary, I have worked very hard to maintain it even after my promotion to Commander and then more recently to General. The brass wanted their token, high-ranking female to look good for the holo-recruitment posters and visiting dignitaries but the image I had was that of a one-of-the-boys, not-afraid-to-get-her-hands-dirty, loyal and capable leader. And I enjoyed flaunting that image whenever I got the chance.

Oh, and they didn't like me showing up for staff meetings in my flightsuit. It tended to remind them of just how young I really was. Not to mention how old they were getting… On second thought, maybe they sent me on this assignment to get me out of the way for a while but that was fine; I needed the break too.

These were the thoughts that followed me as I set my fighter down in the hanger -- right in the middle of a squadron's worth of X-wings. I went through shut down trying hard not to be distracted by the presence of the crafts or the contrast between them and my own; mine was smaller and just as sleek but plain and lacking somewhat in character.

A tech brought a ladder and I climbed out of the cockpit. A Twi'lek with a limp and an artificial leg introduced himself to me as Captain Narawa Ven. I blinked and looked around again at the X-wings in the hanger. Sure enough, they were painted in the unmistakable markings of the legendary Rogue Squadron. I was so surprised that I almost dropped the duffel I had retrieved from my ship's limited but adequate storage compartment.

He gave me a sly smile. It was one of those that, if he were human, I would have interpreted it to mean he was in on some joke I was not yet privy to. Maybe this month wasn't going to be all that bad…


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke early the next morning, as I wanted to be sure that I was ready on time. Captain Ven (Nawar’aven, as I found later to be the proper Twi'lek usage of his name) had informed me Major Derek Klivian was to be my guide for the day.

My schedule consisted of a tour of the base and surrounding areas during the day, an orientation session in the early evening followed by a diplomatic dinner. The dinner was supposed to be fairly informal, giving the program participants a chance to meet, but dress uniforms had been requested. I was sure this was going to be one of those boring, “look good for the holo-recorders” events that I hated so much.

Oh well, at least my dress uniform was fairly comfortable and, if I do say so myself, somewhat flattering. This was more than I could say for some of the dress uniforms I had encountered in the past but I get ahead of myself.

I was ready about 20 minutes early, dressed in one of my trusty flightsuits with my long brown hair braided, and decided to try to catch up on a little local news. I turned on the holovid and immediately went to sleep.

The soft knock at my door was interpreted by my travel-fogged brain as thunder, the beeping of my comlink is what finally woke me. I answered it, hoping I didn't sound too groggy, “Xen here.”

A somewhat hesitant male voice answered, “Um... General Xen? Ma'am, are you in your quarters? If so, can you please come to the door, ma'am?”

With a start, I realized what time it was. _Good thing I had gotten ready before I sat down,_ I thought as I walked to the door. A quick glance down assured me that I was indeed presentable. I opened the door expecting to find one pilot but I actually found two, both wearing major's insignias and patches indicating they were members of Rogue Squadron.

“Major Klivian?” I asked as I returned their salutes.

The taller of the two answered, “Please, General, call me Hobbie. And this is Major Wes Janson.” He indicated his compatriot. Hobbie was the nickname of the Rogue pilot notorious for his unusual crash totals. I had not heard the name Derek used very often when referring to him and tended to forget about that.

“Please, call me Wes,” the shorter pilot quipped.

“Well, if you're Hobbie and Wes, then I'm Sandy,” I replied.

I considered the pair in front of me. Wes was slightly taller than me with dark hair, boyish good looks and blue eyes that seemed to be eternally smiling; his shoulders were broad almost to the point of being uncomfortable in a cockpit but not quite.

Hobbie was even taller and a few years older than Wes with blond hair, slender build and sad blue eyes. Although not classically handsome, he was attractive with an air of constant pessimism. They seemed like opposites in every way but there was a certain camaraderie that was hard to overlook.

Hobbie led the way down the hall. “This is your tour so where would you like to start?”

“Well, since I haven't had my morning cup of caf, how about someplace we can eat breakfast?” I hoped they couldn't hear the rumbling in my stomach -- I had fallen asleep as soon as I had gotten to my quarters and had slept through the evening meal. Prior to that, I had existed on ration bars during the 2-day trip to Coruscant.

Wes answered, “Now that sounds like a great idea.”

Hobbie gave me a wry grin, “That's our Wes, always thinking with his stomach.”

I looked over my shoulder at the playful Rogue, “So, to what do I owe the honor of two escorts? Or is someone somewhere just that afraid of me?”

Wes laughed, “You know, Hobbs. I think I'm going to like her.”

Hobbie shot me a conspiratorial look, “He doesn't really have to be here; he just didn't have anything better to do with his day off. We can get rid of him if you want.”

“Hobbs, I'm hurt. I thought you said you wanted my company today?” Wes pouted.

Hobbie stopped at the lift doors and turned around to face his friend, “No, I said I didn't trust you not to get in trouble today since I wasn't going to be able to keep an eye on you.”

My laughter followed us into the lift. Being a pilot myself, I had heard a lot of stories about the Rogues and tended to follow their exploits whenever possible. So far, the three I had met were living up to their unit's name and reputation. I was beginning to look forward to the upcoming month.

****

Throughout the day, I was able to pry a little more information out of the pair. I learned that the first three weeks of this particular exchange program consisted of time spent with a squadron and its commanding officers plus “strategy sessions” with the general or higher-ranking individual in charge of that squadron's wing.

The final week would include simulated war games in a nearby sector of space. These would take place in several phases around an uninhabited gas giant to better simulate planetary defense situations. Depending on the participant's abilities and experience, this could mean anything from leading a fighter squadron to command of a capital ship and its battle group.

Since the Rogue's CO was a general and at times had himself commanded battle groups, that meant I would be spending a lot of time with none other than Wedge Antilles himself. I wasn't sure whether I should be flattered at the undivided attention or annoyed that someone felt I needed it.

I was curious, however. I would not have pictured the Rogues taking part in such an exercise and wondered if the close-knit group of pilots would be accepting of someone who would essentially be considered a civilian observer among their ranks; one that would possibly be leading them into “battle” -- after all they did have a reputation to uphold.

Wes and Hobbie must have either read my mind or had already had this conversation. They assured me that General Antilles had personally chosen me from among the other participants. This didn't help much. It could've meant anything from I had the most flight experience to I was the least objectionable one of the bunch.

I did get them to admit that there was a pool going among them as to whether or not I could fly an X-wing. “What if I can't?” I asked, trying to hide my growing unease. The look they gave each other let me know they were even more uncomfortable with that thought than I was. _Uh-oh. I'm in trouble_.

“Um… Wedge said you were a fighter pilot,” Hobbie said hesitantly. It was more of a question than a statement.

“I am,” I replied. “But I've never flown an X-wing. My grandfather used to have an old Headhunter that he let me fly when I was a teenager but that's the closest I've come.” I could tell this wasn't going well so I added that I could fly TIEs as well as anything produced by Xen Manufacturing.

“That's why the name sounded so familiar. You're part of the Xen family from Jovan,” Wes seemed to perk up when I nodded. “No wonder Wedge agreed to be a part of the exchange program this time. He's usually pretty good at finding excuses not to participate.”

By the time we finally got around to visiting the hangers, Wes and Hobbie were acting like I was one of them. They even agreed to teach me to fly an X-wing in what little spare time I had as long as I didn't tell anyone other than Wedge that I couldn't yet fly one. They assured me that it probably wouldn't take very long given my background.

****

Late that afternoon, they dropped me back off at my quarters so I could get ready for the orientation and dinner. By the time my escort arrived two hours later, I was pacing. I _really_ wanted to get this over with.

Captain Gavin Darklighter was barely out of his teens and the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. His goatee and dress uniform added something of a distinguished look to his youthful features that seemed mature beyond his years. Considering he was already a battle-hardened veteran, this was quite understandable.

The orientation and dinner were not as bad as I expected. The other participants were a mix of aging generals, a few colonels, a couple of commanders and one rather stuffed shirt Admiral. There were several species represented that I had not encountered before and I found myself in a “being watching” mode more often than not.

The only blight on an otherwise enjoyable evening, not counting one particularly loud-mouthed, know-it-all Colonel who thought he should have been assigned to the Rogues, was Gavin. The young pilot was rather aloof and it took more than a little prying to get him to open up.

I knew from the publicity the Rogues received that he and Asyr Sei'lar had been close, but I had not realized they were lovers. He was still feeling the pain of her loss and it showed. I did finally get him to lighten up somewhat when I managed to engage us in a verbal sparring match with the before-mentioned loudmouth Colonel who didn't even realize who Gavin was.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, I could hardly sleep a wink. I was too excited at the prospect of meeting Wedge Antilles. _This is ridiculous_ , I told myself _. He's just a man and fellow fighter pilot -- and a Corellian one at that..._

_Yeah, right._ _Face it, you're acting like a giddy schoolgirl_ , I mentally chastised myself. This was unusual for me, as I was not used to being giddy, even when I was a schoolgirl.

Well there was that one really young freighter captain that used to run shipments for my grandfather but I wouldn't exactly consider myself giddy over him; we had a casual friendship based on a mutual love of flying.

What made me think of him? I still don't know. Maybe it was because the teenage captain was also a Corellian. One of the few I had ever actually met.

I never even knew his name, but when your grandfather is in charge of a spaceship manufacturing facility on an Empire-controlled planet, you learn not to ask about the small battered freighters that would come in empty and leave with unreported shipments of parts for old outdated fighters.

They always came in and out of the hanger where the prototypes were located. My grandfather would meet them, usually alone. But again I never asked, not that he would have answered anyway. I think he was trying to protect me by not involving me in what was going on but I knew my grandfather well and, hence, had a pretty good idea those parts were headed to the Rebel Alliance.

He didn't care much for some of the pilots, I could tell. I do remember how much my grandfather did like the scrawny, longhaired Corellian teen with intense eyes that matched the color of his brown hair. It seemed that I was always somewhere near the hanger whenever “Captain Kid” would come in. I think my grandfather had something to do with that but I doubt he would ever have admitted to it.

With a blush, I remembered the one time I had him “cornered”. I had just finished a test run in a new prototype when I saw him walking around a stack of crates with my grandfather. I hadn't noticed his ship and was surprised to see him.

I looked around and sure enough there was the old beat-up little freighter sitting in a dark corner of the hanger. It didn't look like much but I knew better. Its captain, though younger than me by a year or so, was fastidious when it came to the upkeep of his pride and joy.

His steps faltered when he saw the sleek little ship I was working on. At least I think it was because of the ship. My grandfather said something to him and he walked over to meet me at the bottom of the ladder. He was studying the prototype with a wistful expression so I asked if he wanted to see the cockpit.

His eyes twinkled as he sat in the pilot's chair and I climbed up to sit on the nose so I could face him. I had pulled my flightsuit down around my waist due to the heat, or so I had convinced myself. We were just good friends and fellow pilots, after all, but I knew that as I leaned forward to show him the controls, he would get a pretty good view down the front of my lightweight undertunic.

For the most part, I think he was oblivious to my flirtations and I quickly lost myself in the conversation. We were intent on the fighter when I heard his breath catch. I looked up and caught him blushing. Great Force, he was adorable when he blushed!

I could feel my own face coloring when I realized what had caused his reaction. I sat back quickly and tried to pretend nothing had happened. Our conversation hesitantly returned to the fighter and I remember wanting to kick myself later for not taking the opportunity to flirt further but there was something so innocent in his expression.

I had no room to be talking as I was probably the oldest living virgin on the planet -- which shouldn't be a surprise since I spent most of my time with old, blustery test pilots and boring design engineers not to mention the pompous Imperial officers my mother was constantly trying to hook me up with and I was always trying to avoid. The Corellian youth was probably one on the few males even close to my own age with whom I could have what I thought of as an intelligent conversation.

I saw him several times after and we remained good friends for the next year or so he would come to pick up parts, which seemed to please my grandfather greatly. Through the years I had found myself occasionally wondering what had happened to him…


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning promptly at 0900 found me outside General Antilles' office. I hoped I didn't look as nervous as I felt. I took a deep breath and knocked on the frame of the open door.

General Antilles looked up from his datapad and smiled when he saw me. “Sandy, please come in,” he said as he stood and walked around the desk.

I tried hard to control my breathing as I entered his office and sat in the chair he indicated. For those of you who haven't met him, his wanted posters do not do him justice. He stood about Wes' height with the lithe build of a fighter pilot. His dark hair nearly covered his dark eyes, which were watching me intently, almost expectantly, as he leaned against his desk.

I was taken somewhat off guard by his rather relaxed, casual manner. I tried to cover, “General Antilles, it's an honor to finally meet you.”

He smiled that Corellian smile I had seen so often on almost every male in holovid or pic I had ever seen from that planet. I was beginning to wonder if perhaps it was genetically encoded in their DNA. “You don't remember me, do you?” he asked.

I began to shake my head when it hit me. The hair was shorter and he was no longer scrawny but the eyes were the same. “Captain Kid?” I gasped. I should have jumped up and thrown my arms around him but I just sat there with my mouth open in disbelief.

I was beginning to realize what my grandfather had seen in him all those years ago. My friend, Captain Kid, was none other than General Wedge Antilles, legend and hero; revered by many, including myself, as being close to a living god.

His smile turned into a smirk. “I take it you didn't know.”

I shook my head, my eyes never leaving his face. I was shocked, _but at least I'm not nervous any more._ “My grandfather never told me your name. And to be honest, your wanted posters really don't look much like you, either.”

He chuckled and it was the deep, rich sound I remembered. “You've changed quite a bit yourself, too. And I never told Gustav my name, at least not my real name anyway. Besides, I liked your name for me better.”

It was my turn to laugh. “Does that mean you'd like me to call you Captain Kid for the next month?”

He winced and shook his head. “I don't think I'd ever hear the end of it if you did. Wedge will do fine.”

I was still somewhat stunned, “Well, I guess I know now why you chose me for the Rogues' observer. I have to admit, I was rather nervous about meeting you.”

“Really?” The Corellian grin was back and my heart skipped a beat.

“I can't wait to tell my grandfather. He always thought very highly of you, you know.”

His eyes clouded slightly, “I always thought a lot of him, too. How is he?”

“Retired and driving my mother crazy,” I answered. “One of my cousins and her husband run XM now.” The thought of my mother's reaction to the revelation of Captain Kid's identity brought a fresh round of laughter.

“Your mother never liked me much, did she?” he snorted.

I shook my head. “She thought you were just another one of those 'space brat' freighter pilots. Her idea of the young men I should have been spending time with were Imperial officers with a bright future. You know, she even had the nerve to try to set me up with one of the Moffs.”

“Bet that went over well,” he replied wryly.

I was laughing so hard I almost couldn't answer. “Yeah, my grandfather was furious when he found out. He finally convinced her to let me live my own life. She wasn't too happy when I became the person she always wanted me to marry.”

A thought struck me and I had to ask, “You know, your wanted posters also mentioned something about being an Academy cadet who defected.”

He snorted, “Imperial Admiral Disney never could keep the Rogues straight. He mixed up me with Biggs Darklighter and left Tycho out all together. Although, that part worked out well in our favor.”

Upon seeing my quizzical look, he continued, “Tycho and Luke look enough alike that unless you know them both or they are standing side-by-side, it’s hard to tell them apart from a distance. He was able to lead a number of decoy missions where we had strategic assets in the area call in Skywalker sightings. After Yavin, Darth Vader was so hot and heavy to get his hands on the Rebellion’s Jedi that we had the Empire’s forces scrambling in the opposite direction.”

“Wasn’t that dangerous for Colonel Celchu if they were to ever capture him?” I asked, concerned.

He smiled wickedly, “No one knew Tycho was a Rogue and anytime anyone got close enough to tell it wasn’t Luke, they just left him alone. Little did the Empire know but if they had detained Tycho, the remaining Rogues -- Luke included -- would have shown up to get him. Maybe even a Princess and a certain Corellian smuggler, too.”

I grinned and made a mock toast, “Then here’s to Imperial inefficiencies.”

We were talking and laughing about old times when a voice from the door interrupted us. “There is entirely too much joviality going on in here of which I am not a part.” I turned to see Wes standing there with an impish grin.

Wedge looked up from the chair next to me where he had sat, “You're not Tycho.”

Wes grinned even wider as he answered his CO, “He'll be here in a few. He needed to stop by his office.”

Wedge frowned at the dark haired pilot. “Since you didn't seem to understand me the first time, I'll try it again in Basic: Why are you here? You're supposed to be in the sims.”

Wes pretended hurt innocence and failed. In the little time I had spent with him, I had discovered that innocent was a term that in no way could be applied to Wes Janson. “Tycho asked me to let you know he was running a little late. Besides, I wanted to tell Sandy good morning.” This last comment was accompanied by a playful wink.

“Good morning, Wes.” I ducked my head and rolled my eyes. From his smirk, I could tell Wedge saw me.

“I did not ask, you volunteered,” came a voice from behind Wes. I could tell by his soft accent that he had to be Colonel Tycho Celchu, the Alderaanian.

Wes' eyes widened in surprise at being caught. “Gotta go,” he replied hurriedly and was quickly gone.

A man slightly taller than Wedge with dark blond hair and blue eyes took Wes' place in the doorway. As I studied him, I couldn't help but wonder what was it about this squadron that attracted gorgeous men? And why did their holos never do them justice?

With a warm smile, Wedge introduced us, “Sandy, I'd like you to meet Colonel Tycho Celchu. Tycho, General Sandra Xen.”

Tycho's expression was one of studied seriousness but I could see the grin threatening to break through. Wedge had told me Tycho had had breakfast with Hobbie, Wes and Gavin - apparently, it had gone rather well. “It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Wedge has told me a lot about you over the last few weeks.”

Wedge was tentative as he turned to me; “I wasn't going to tell anyone but he and Narawa threatened to rally the squadron to mutiny for agreeing to participate in the exchange program this year.”

I couldn't help but laugh, “I guess that explains Narawa's grin; I thought it was just a Twi'lek thing. Who else knows?”

“I only told Tycho and Narawa. I wasn't sure you knew and I didn't want anyone to spoil my surprise if you didn't. Besides, I wanted to get an honest opinion from everyone first.”

Tycho began to squirm in his chair. “Well, Wes managed to drag it out of me this morning over breakfast so the rest of them will know soon, too.”

Wedge moaned. “So much for unbiased first impressions.”

“Well, you sure made an impression on the ones you've met so far. I don't think I've seen Gavin in that good of a mood since before Asyr died,” Tycho admitted.

We spent the next few hours talking and laughing about what had happened in the years since Wedge and I had last seen each other. Tycho seemed to enjoy our exchange and I think Wedge was ready to kill him as he added a few rather embarrassing stories that I'm sure Wedge would not have shared otherwise.

I was still in a state of disbelief and every so often I found myself smiling at Wedge and shaking my head. Tycho finally leaned toward me and stage-whispered, “Yes, he's real.” This brought a fresh round of laughter from both Wedge and myself.

The morning passed quickly and the three of us enjoyed a leisurely lunch at a nearby cafe while discussing the next few days' plans. Soon it was time for me to meet the rest of Rogue Squadron...


	5. Chapter 5

We were the first to arrive in Downtime and staked out a large booth in the corner to await the others who began to show up in two's and three's. As the booth began to fill, I was acutely aware of how close Wedge was sitting and I had to fight the urge several times to snuggle up next to him.

I had to keep reminding myself I was a general, after all, and so was he; not to mention we were in a fairly public place surrounded by his squadron, the legendary Rogues. I knew from first-hand experience that public displays of affection (aka PDAs) were not always well received in most military settings, particularly while in uniform.

I was still trying to figure out where this urge was coming from. Wedge and I had been friends but had never really had the chance to become close. I assumed it was just because I was happy to see him again after more than a decade but deep down, I knew better.

It was on one of those occasions where I was just about to scoot up close to him when a group of pilots came in with a certain Colonel Loud-Mouth. His presence served to remind me just how well such an open display would be viewed. The look he gave Gavin and me was enough to melt bulkheads. We just smiled and nodded politely.

Wes noticed this exchange and suggested we ask the colonel to join us. I had the distinct impression he was more interested in one, or maybe two, of the lady pilots that were in the group. Hobbie looked over his shoulder at them and nixed that idea real quick. “Don't think I want to spend an afternoon with a bunch of A-wing pilots, even if some of them are rather pretty.”

Wes pouted, “Hobbs, you really need to lighten up.” I think if I had not been there he would have added, “get laid”. I could tell he was thinking it when he looked meaningfully at his CO.

During the afternoon we did manage to divide into teams for the next week's simulations. The squadron was currently one pilot shy of a full complement of twelve and Wedge had decided with my presence to put off replacing a pilot who had been recently transferred.

We had decided to keep it simple for the first week until Hobbie and Wes could bring me up to speed in an X-wing. I was to lead half the Rogues in TIEs against Wedge and the rest in X-wings. Tycho, being a graduate of the Imperial Academy would serve as my XO while Wedge got stuck with Wes acting as his second. Hobbie, Gavin, Corran Horn, and Inyri Forge would round out my half squad. Ooryl Qrygg, and Myn Donos along with the human-raised Togarian siblings Marnie and Mikuls Galleran would be serving with Wedge.

I found I was rather nervous since many of the groups I had flown with and against were not of the caliber of the Rogues. My own abilities would have placed me in contention for a position within the Rogues but I would not be the standout pilot I was used to being acknowledged as. The squads from Jovan were usually composed of two or three stellar pilots and then filled out with whoever was available. We never really had any one squadron composed entirely of elite pilots.

As the teams began the inevitable good-natured bantering, I took part hoping to hide the nervousness I felt. I quickly began to feel more at home and scored a few points as I was able to verbally defend myself rather admirably, even if I do say so myself.

****

After dinner, Wedge walked me back to my quarters. I looked around the hallway to be sure no one was around then opened the door. With a devilish grin that would have made Wes proud, I grabbed Wedge's wrist and drug him into my quarters where I palmed the light and quickly closed the door behind us. I turned to see his puzzled grin as my arms wrapped around him in a fierce embrace.

“I've been wanting to do this all day,” I told him as he chuckled and put his arms around my shoulders. His presence was warm and comforting and I felt more relaxed than I had in years. _I could get used to this_ , I told myself as we stood enjoying this moment of relative quiet.

He pulled back enough to look into my eyes before he answered, “I missed you, too. And to be honest, I almost did hug you the minute you walked into my office this morning.”

  
“Considering I didn't recognize you right away, that could have been dangerous,” I admitted with an evil grin.

He laughed as I laid my head on his shoulder and snuggled closer. “Yeah, I remember,” he commented.

I felt a wave of emotions wash over me and my voice came out as a hoarse croak, “When you didn't come back... I thought...” I sighed heavily, “I don't know what I thought.”

He tightened his arms around me reassuringly and I could feel his cheek on my forehead, “I thought about trying to send you a message but I didn't want to put you or Gustav in danger if it was intercepted.”

“You know, I'm kind of surprised he didn't try to talk you into sticking around on a permanent basis.”

  
“Oh, he tried. Several times. I came close once or twice.”

I was running my hand over his general's insignia and various battle tabs when I again spoke, “Guess it's a good thing you didn't, huh?” Silence was his only answer.

We stood mutely for a few minutes as my long day began to catch up with me. I failed to stifle the third yawn, which drew a chuckle. “Guess it has been a long few days for you,” he said.

Before I could answer he kissed me lightly on the forehead and with an, “I'll see you in the morning,” he was out the door.

I sighed heavily as I turned toward my bedchambers.


	6. Chapter 6

Tycho, Gavin and Narawa were already in the TIE simulator room when I arrived the next morning. “Good morning, Sandy,” Narawa greeted me as he offered me a cup of caf.

I was still rather nervous about flying with the Rogues so it was a welcome substitute for the breakfast I had skipped. “Mm... Smells good. Thank you,” I answered as I gratefully sipped the strong brew.

I turned as Captain Corran Horn entered the room. I was still trying to figure this one out. He was easily the shortest of the group with dark hair and green eyes. My first impression of him was that of the stereotypical Corellian fighter pilot -- annoyingly cocky and self-assured. There were times, however, when he was just the opposite -- quiet, calm and almost serene.

Maybe there was more to the lightsaber that hung from his belt than just a family heirloom. He had been strangely non-committal when I had asked about it the previous afternoon. I thought that since he was wearing it in public he would be willing to talk about it. Instead, he had just shrugged, saying it had been his grandfather's and then changed the subject.

He walked over to us and looked me straight in the eyes, “Nervous?” he asked.

I winced, “Is it that obvious?”

Tycho chuckled, “Not really. Corran is just showing off.”

My expression was as puzzled as my voice as I looked between the amused pilots, “Showing off?”

“He's rather good at... reading people,” Tycho replied cryptically. “Don't worry, you'll do fine. Wedge would not have agreed to bring you into the squadron, even temporarily, if he didn't think you were more than capable. He knows we would have consigned him to an eternity on capital ship duty if you didn't measure up.”

“Ugh! That could be considered cruel and unusual punishment,” I laughed.

Corran joined my laughter, “You know, Tych, I think I'm going to like her.”

Hobbie entered the room in time to hear this comment. “Uh, oh. We're in trouble,” he moaned.

Lt Inyri Forge, who had come in with him, raised an eyebrow, “How so?”

“Any time Wes and Corran agree, something bad always happens -- usually to me,” he responded pitifully.

I laughed as my team began to climb into their assigned simulators. I nodded towards Hobbie and asked Narawa, “Is he always this masochistic?”

“Actually, he's being rather optimistic today,” he smiled as he handed me a datapad. “By the way, Tycho is right. I've seen your sim scores. You'll do great.”

This additional bit of reassurance was enough to finally set me at ease as I settled into my simulator and brought up the systems and displays. I slipped into the familiar routine and found I was beginning to feel perfectly at ease. “OK, Reds, count it off.”

“Red Two. Right behind ya, Boss,” Gavin answered.

“Red Three. Two lit and in the green,” that was Tycho.

“Red Four. Let's go kick some Rogue butts,” came Corran's typical Corellian reply.

“Red Five. Everything seems good to go. For now.” I had to smile at Hobbie's “optimism”.

“Red Six. Ready whenever you are.” Inyri's voice.

Narawa's voice came through over the comm, “Control to Red Squadron. This will be a simple 6 on 6. X-wings vs squints. Sneak attack.”

“Control, Red Leader. Are the others ready for us?”

I could hear the amusement in his voice as he answered, “If they were ready, they'd pick you off as you launched. I do have a message from the other sim room that you can begin whenever _you_ are ready, if that is what you are asking.”

“Smartass,” I said under my breath as I shook my head. _How does Wedge put up with this and not lose his sanity?_ I asked myself. But then again, he had never really impressed me as being especially sane.

Narawa chuckled. “I heard that.”

“Remind me again why I'm here,” I asked of no one in particular.

Tycho cleared his throat to get our attention, “Lead, Three. This is usually where _you_ chastise _us_ about keeping comm silence.”

I decided I could play this game, too, and answered him in my most sickeningly sweet voice, “Yes, dear.” After the laughter died, it was time to get down to business, “OK, Reds. Let's go to work. Launch by pairs and form up.”

We spotted the Rogues at a distance and as they came closer we split up into respective pairs. It didn't take long for the cocky fighter pilot that hides in my cockpit to take over. I chose the wing pair in the middle and gave chase, Gavin tucked in neatly behind me.

The battle quickly shaped up on my monitors: Tycho and Corran were on Wedge and Marnie like mynocks while Myn and Oorl were giving Hobbie and Inyri fits. I smiled as I realized that meant the pair in front of me were Wes and Mikuls.

Mikuls, one of the newest and least experienced Rogues, exploded in a spectacular fireball as soon as Gavin got an opening. I opened my comm frequency to transmit to Wes, “Nice view, Major. Your best yet.”

He chuckled and waggled his wings, “You like it? I have a few even better, if you want to see them.” The undertones in his voice were unmistakable.

Wedge's voice cut through our conversation, “Cut the chatter you two.”

I wondered if Wedge still had the same buttons. I decided to try to push them a little. “Three, did I hear correctly? Did the enemy leader just give me an order?” Tycho chuckled softly in reply.

I grinned to myself as I noticed Marnie's indicator flicker out. Wedge quickly made for me and Gavin, hoping to form up with Wes. Tycho and Corran were hot on Wedge's tail, not giving an inch.

I could hear Wedge's growl over the comm as he tried to lock onto my ship, red lights flashing close on either side. I was able to keep out of his path but Gavin was not so lucky. I gritted my teeth in determination. He was not going to get me that easily.

There is a seldom used, rather tricky, maneuver that only a very few of the very best test pilots know about and it only works outside a planet's gravity well. It had been a while since I tried it but I thought, _What the hey?_

I quickly killed forward thrust and used the maneuvering jets to flip my fighter nose over tail. In effect, I was flying backwards, being carried along my original trajectory by momentum alone. I lined up Wedge in my sights but he was able to dodge at the last second, flying by close enough that I could read the serial numbers on his laser cannons. I swore under my breath.

Corran echoed it immediately as he swerved to miss me. “Sithspit! Where did you come from?” he exclaimed.

I turned and formed up on Tycho's other side as I glanced at my displays to see that Hobbie and Inyri were both out of the picture. I was pleased to see that they had managed to “kill” Myn and damage Orryl's ship first, though.

Corran saw it, too, and quickly veered off. “Four here, you two keep Wes and Wedge busy. I'll handle Orryl.”

I resumed my banter with Wes, hoping to get to Wedge a little more. Wes was replying suitably when Corran's TIE winked out. I switched to the private frequency with Tycho.

“Three, Four's out. We've got incoming. Five o'clock low.” Tycho clicked his comm in acknowledgment and I switched back to open in time to reply to Wes.

I was still smirking when I again flip/flopped to target Orryl, destroying his already damaged ship. I quickly reversed to form back up with Tycho but Wes and Wedge had managed to maneuver him into a head to head -- a death sentence for most TIE pilots.

I was impressed with how well Tycho handled the situation, proving why he had graduated top of his class at the Imperial Academy. He was able to delay them long enough for me to get into position for a kill shot on Wes.

Wes' voice filled my ears. “I'm starting not to like you,” he said.

Wedge managed to quickly finish off Tycho but not before losing his shields completely. I grinned to myself as I realized we were the only two left and we were on fairly even footing since the X-wings' main advantage was its shields.

Wedge's voice purred as he spoke, “You willing to call it quits or are you going to make me kill you?”

“Ha!” I laughed. “The only way you're gonna get me is if I give up.”

“Maybe ten years ago. But not anymore,” he replied with that infuriating Corellian cockiness. And he backed it up, too. My monitors turned red and then black almost immediately as he destroyed me.

I swore again and hit my controls in frustration.

I could hear various voices as my sim opened and I climbed out of it. Gavin was complaining about lack of shields on the TIEs and Hobbie was agreeing with him. Corran reminded both of them not to get complacent; just because an X-wing comes equipped with shields and an astromech doesn't always mean they'll work.

Tycho was smirking when I joined him at Narawa's control monitor. “Nice flying but a little piece of advice: don't ever taunt Wedge while he's in the cockpit,” he told me with a wink.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next week, my schedule consisted of briefings and sims with the squadron, X-wing training with Wes and Hobbie, and meetings with Wedge and Tycho to review performance and strategy. Even though this left almost no spare time, Wedge and I managed to spend a few minutes alone together each evening, usually when he would walk me back to my quarters at the end of the day.

During the middle of the second week Wedge declared the next day to be a day off. My team had been putting together a scenario and wanted to finish so we worked late that evening to get it ready for a sim run after our welcome break.

After the sixth pot of caf, Tycho and I sent the others away so we could finish the fine-tuning in peace. Shortly thereafter, we both heaved a sigh of relief. “Finished,” I all but cheered as I looked at my wrist chrono. “Is it really almost midnight?”

He rubbed his eyes tiredly before answering, “Yeah. Want to go get something to eat?”

I tried to think of a suitable reply about pilots and food but my mind wasn't functioning. “No, thanks. I think I just want to get some shut-eye,” I told him instead as I rolled my shoulders to release a few kinks.

He chuckled softly, “Do you really think you're going to be able to sleep after all that caf?”

I smiled, “If not, I guess I'll just have to finish that letter to my grandfather I've been working on.”

“I'll walk you to your quarters,” he offered as he locked the door to his office and we started toward the lift.

“I've really enjoyed being here. I'm working harder than I was expecting but considering I could be back on Jovan in the Admiral's boring meetings, I don't mind,” I said.

“I have to admit, I was concerned but I think it's working out rather well. By the way, Wes and Hobbie said you're a natural in an X-wing. I just hope you're not letting Hobbie teach you how to land,” he commented with a smirk.

I shook my head sympathetically as we boarded the lift, “Poor Hobbie.”

We said goodnight at my floor and he continued on. As I opened the door to my quarters, I noticed a lamp in the sitting/dining area was turned on. Since it had not been on the entire time I had been on Coruscant, it had to have been off when I left that morning.

I was debating about turning around to find Tycho when I spotted the figure on the couch and had to smile. Wedge was sound asleep with a data pad lying on the floor beside him. His hair was in his eyes, which made him look more like the young freighter captain I remembered than a hero of the New Republic.

As I walked further into the room, I saw the table had been set for two. I quietly entered the small kitchenette to find dinner in the food prep unit and a bottle of wine chilling in the frig.

My fatigue was forgotten as I knelt on the floor next to him, debating whether I should wake him or just let him sleep. Even as a child, I was never able to let my pet miffins sleep comfortably around me, and he looked so peaceful that my fiendish side took over.

I gently laid a hand on his shoulder ready to duck if he came up swinging which I had seen happen on a number of occasions when sleeping pilots had been startled awake. I was relieved when he just yawned and opened heavy-lidded eyes.

“I need to report a security breach. Someone came in my quarters and left me dinner and a sleeping pilot,” I smirked. “I'd like to know who it was so I can be sure to thank them.”

“Cute,” he growled as he sat up.

I watched him stretch with an impish grin. “More like adorable, actually.” My insolence was rewarded with a blush and I had to bite my lip to keep my grin from turning predatory. “How and when did you get in here?”

He glanced at the chrono and cringed. “When would be about 1900. As to how...” He shrugged innocently, “I memorized your code a few days ago.”

I lifted an eyebrow in surprise. “You know if you keep this up, rumors are going to start running rampant.”

I didn't think it was possible for him to turn any redder but he did. “I think they already are,” he admitted.

I chuckled as I stood and pulled him to his feet, “Is it too late for dinner? I'm hungry.”

He mumbled something under his breath about pilots and food as I steered him towards the kitchenette. I thought about my earlier conversation with Tycho and had to laugh which earned me a sleepy glare.

“So why were you out so late?” he asked suspiciously as he started the food prep unit.

“We were working on a strategy to kick your butt in the sims and wanted to finish it. And before you ask: no, you can't get me drunk enough to tell you what it is,” I challenged him.

He stepped close and spoke softly, sending shivers down my spine. “Who says military secrets are what I'm interested in?”

He was standing so close we were almost touching and I had to remind myself to breathe. My voice came out huskier than I intended, “Who says you have to get me drunk for that?” We stood silently, gazes locked.

The food prep unit chimed and broke the spell. He turned his attention to the food as I poured the wine. During dinner, we talked about old times and new, how much we were enjoying getting to spend time together again; small talk mostly.

After the table had been cleared and the dishes washed and put away, I pulled out a bottle of Whyren's Reserve I had managed to procure shortly after my arrival. I handed him a glass and sat beside him on the couch.

His arm found its way around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder as we continued our conversation. I think we were both only half-listening to ourselves. I could feel the tension in his body as I laid my hand on his thigh.

Eventually, he placed his hand under my chin and gently tilted my head back so he could kiss me softly. He was smiling when our lips parted. “I've wanted to do that since I met you,” he admitted.

“I've been thinking pretty much the same thing,” I told him shyly as I rubbed his cheek with my hand.

With a predatory growl, he scooped me up and carried me into the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets pretty race-y.

I awoke to comforting warmth. I was lying on my side snuggled against the length of Wedge's body; the thin material of his under shorts the only thing separating us. His arm was around my shoulder and my head was pillowed on his chest. I opened my eyes to find him smiling and watching me through the length of hair that always seemed to be in his eyes.

“Morning,” he said as his arm tightened around me, pulling me even closer.

I smiled and placed a light kiss on his shoulder before propping my chin on his chest. “How long have you been up?”

His face colored slightly, “Not long.”

I was about to ask when the hand that was exploring his stomach brushed against his lower abdominals on its way to his hip. When I realized why he was blushing, I grinned evilly. In an instant, I was sitting on top of him with his hands pinned above his head.

He laughed as I leaned forward so that my bare breasts were just out of the reach of his questing mouth. I pulled back as he lifted his head, playing keep-away. His eyes were dark with passion as he grinned up at me. With a swift movement, he bucked and I was on my back. His grin turned triumphant as our positions were reversed.

“Is that the best you can do, General?” I teased him. I don't remember how I found out he was ticklish but I do recall that we had been working on the topside of his freighter in the hanger at XM at the time. I used this knowledge to find a particularly sensitive spot on his sides.

He was able to control his reactions for about ten seconds and then began to squirm. I used my advantage to again flip on top of him. We were laughing hard by this point.

“No fair. You distracted me,” he gasped, out of breath.

“All's fair in love and war,” I laughed. When we realized what I had said, we both grew thoughtful. We had always shared a deep affection for each other, which I think we were just now realizing. His hands moved to my back as I leaned into a passionate kiss. Our lips met and my mouth opened to his tongue with little prodding.

The need for air is what ended the kiss. I worked my way along his neck and jaw line, planting wet kisses till I reached his ear lobe and began nibbling on the soft tissue. He whispered my name with ragged breath, urging me to continue. When our mouths met again, he tangled his hands in my hair, drawing me deeper into the kiss.

We were laying side by side, our bodies touching when his comlink beeped. Frustration was apparent in his eyes as we drew apart. I sighed and waved toward the bedside table, “You might as well answer it. We're not going to get any privacy till you do.”

He growled and rolled over to retrieve the offending device. “Antilles.”

I could make out Tycho's voice but not his words as tension grew in Wedge's body. My hands rubbed his back and I placed a series of chaste kisses along his shoulder in an attempt to sooth him.

“Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes,” he said and turned off the comm. He rolled back to me, a look of apology on his face. “I've got to go.”

“You want me to go with you?”

He sighed and climbed out of bed, “No, this shouldn't take long. Will you be here when I get back?”

I glanced at the chrono as he began collecting his scattered clothing. “Probably not. Mirax is taking me shopping today.”

He grimaced, “I'm not sure I trust the two of you together.”

I smiled innocently as I remembered he and Mirax Terrik Horn, Corran's wife, had practically been raised together. “What's the matter? Afraid we'll start swapping Captain Kid stories?”

He chuckled as he sat down to put on his pants. “I think I'm more afraid of the stories she could tell you than the ones you'll tell her.”

I got a glimpse of his back and began laughing uncontrollably, drawing a glare from him.

“I didn't think it was that funny,” he grumbled.

“It's not that,” I managed. He waited impatiently for me to explain. “You may want to be sure you keep your shirt on for the next few days.”

He knitted his brows in puzzlement until he caught site of the scratch marks in the mirror. I was blushing as he turned a self-satisfied smile on me and I almost drug him back into the bed.

He pulled on his shirt and leaned down to kiss me deeply. He gave me a devilish grin and asked, “Finish this later?”

“I'll hold you to that promise,” I said as I climbed out of bed and wrapped the sheet around me so I could walk him to the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Shopping with Mirax proved to be a treat. She had wonderful taste and a nose for good deals. From what I had heard, that was how she made a living. It didn't take long to find the assorted gifts I wanted to send home to family and friends.

After lunch, we stopped by Mirax's ship, the _Pulsar Skate_ , to drop off the gifts I had purchased. She had a run planned in the same sector as Jovan and would be stopping by to deliver the packages to my family. I immediately fell in love the freighter and she was happy to show it off to an appreciative audience.

Finally, we turned our attention to ourselves. The Rogues had been invited to a state dinner in a few days and as a temporary member, that invitation extended to me as well. I had been planning on wearing my dress uniform since I had not brought anything else that would be considered appropriate. Mirax assured me, however, that since I was not formally a member of the squadron or representing Jovan, I had the option of wearing an evening gown instead.

I got the feeling as we began picking out dresses that she had an ulterior motive in mind. We both choose gowns that were elegant, but my tastes tended to be rather conservative while the gowns she wanted me to try on were a little more seductive in nature.

We finally settled on something in between. My gown was a dark gray, almost black, that brought out my gray-green eyes, the clingy material shimmering as I moved. The bodice was low cut and showed more cleavage than I was used to and the long skirt was slitted up one side to mid-thigh giving observers a good view of my legs as I walked. The entire effect was more feminine than the gowns I usually wore and accentuated my trim, athletic build rather nicely.

Mirax's gown was of a similar design but a dark gold that set off her jet-black hair and dark eyes. I let her choose the accessories, my only caveat being that the shoes had to be comfortable enough to walk in.

By this time, it was early evening and Narawa's wife, Rysati Ynr, had planned a dinner for the squadron at a little restaurant near the base. We arranged for the purchases to be delivered and set off for the cafe.


	10. Chapter 10

Most of the Rogues were at the restaurant when Mirax and I arrived. I spotted Wedge and made my way toward him, taking a mental roll call as I did. It appeared that Wes and Hobbie were the only two missing. Big surprise.

I took one look around the place and had to question Rysati's sanity. Being a former Rogue herself, I thought she would have known better than to bring Wes and Hobbie to such a location and expect them to behave. Perhaps they _could_ act more mature when properly motivated.

I was still unsure how to react to Wedge in public especially given last night's activities. When I reached his side, he gave me a one-armed hug and introduced me to Rysati, Narawa's wife and former-Rogue.

As soon as I was able, I got Wedge alone to ask him about the comm call from the morning. He shrugged and glanced nervously across the room at Tycho. “It was nothing. Just Wes and Hobbie being Wes and Hobbie,” he replied vaguely. Considering what I knew of those two, I was sure I probably didn't want to know what he meant.

Hobbie arrived shortly thereafter with a blond man dressed entirely in black. As they drew closer, I realized with surprise that his companion was none other than the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. “Hey, Wedge. Look who I found roaming around HQ,” the mournful Rogue said with a lopsided grin.

Wedge greeted his former CO with a backslapping embrace. “I didn't know you were on-planet. I'd like you to meet General Sandra Xen of Jovan. Sandy, Luke Skywalker,” he introduced us with a smile.

“It's an honor to meet you, Master Skywalker, and please call me Sandy,” I told the blond Jedi as we shook hands.

“It's just Luke,” he told me with a shy smile. He turned to Wedge, “Is this the same Sandy Xen you kept wanting to recruit when we were putting the Rogues together back on Hoth?”

I lifted my eyebrows at Wedge, “You wanted to recruit me?”

He shrugged sheepishly, “I just said you were a good pilot.”

Luke grinned mischievously, “He also said you were strong-willed enough to be able to put up with us.”

My gaze shifted between the two before settling on Wedge, “Let me guess. Strong-willed is just a polite way for a Jedi to say stubborn and hard-headed?”

“You know, Wedge, I think I'm going to like her,” Luke said with a chuckle.

Before he could finish, Hobbie groaned pitifully and walked away shaking his head, grumbling something about another one. When Luke and Wedge turned questioningly to me, I just shrugged innocently.

Luke tried to greet Corran who had joined us but didn't get the chance. The blond was picked up from behind in a suffocating Wookiee hug from none other than Wes Janson. His feet dangled off the floor as Corran mumbled something to Wes about a Jedi's dignity. Wes gave the short pilot a mock-glare before answering, “Jedi-smedi; he's a Rogue.”

I laughed in spite of myself and nudged Wedge in the ribs, “So this is why no one wants to leave the Rogues... Kind of like the husband who brings his wife everywhere so he doesn't have to kiss her goodbye?”

Wes dropped Luke rather unceremoniously and glared at me. “I'm _really_ starting not to like you,” he growled as he turned and stalked off. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Luke covering his laughter with a black-clad hand.

Wedge smirked, “Did I forget to mention she also has something of a smart mouth?”

****

Later that evening I found myself in a booth at a nearby club sandwiched between Wedge and Tycho; the former still carrying on an animated discussion with Luke who was on his other side. Two empty seats were across the table where Wes and Hobbie were sitting when they joined us.

At first, I had been rather reluctant to join “the boys” for a night on the town since having a female along might put a cramp in Wes' plans for the evening. Tycho and Wedge were quick to reassure me and I knew Wedge would be torn if I left so I gave in against my better judgment.

Tycho and I were enjoying watching Wes and Hobbie prowl. We made a game out of trying to predict the pair's next target or targets and their level of success. Occasionally the two would return to the table, one or the other usually sporting a red mark on the cheek from having been slapped by one or more of the many females on the premises.

It was late by the time we left the club so Wedge offered to drive Luke back to his apartment, which was some distance. Tycho, Wes, Hobbie and I headed back to base on foot. I had to laugh as Wes and Hobbie walked slightly ahead of us, both were pretty drunk and had an arm slung around each other in an attempt to hold themselves upright.

As we passed one of the many alleys, I heard several voices in the shadows. What called my attention to them was a familiar accent; one or more in the group was from Jovan. Before I could turn toward the sounds, I was shoved violently to the ground, face first.

When I again got my feet under me, half a dozen assorted beings dressed to look like common street thugs surrounded us. I could see two figures watching from a darkened doorway and knew they were the owners of the voices with Jovanese accents.

I muttered under my breath to Tycho, “Doorway. Ten o'clock.” He spotted the shadows in question and nodded then slowly reached into his jacket, probably for a comlink, but the leader of the group encircling us stopped him with a shake of his head.

Wes and Hobbie were surprisingly sober as the four of us turned our backs to each other. I could hear Wes complaining about not having a blaster when he needed one. He also added a few epitaphs about Wedge not letting him off the base with a weapon anymore. I hoped that was for the benefit of our audience as the Rogues always seemed to carry hidden vibroblades, even when on base.

One of the shadows spoke, “No one has to get hurt here but the little lady is coming with us.”

Wes, ever the gentleman, replied before I could, “Go find your own. This one is ours.”

The Rogues were much more experienced at down-and-dirty fighting but as I watched our antagonists, I knew I had an advantage because this was a style with which I was very familiar. I thanked whatever gods I knew for the last-minute decision to wear the throwing knives I keep hidden up my sleeves.

A chill ran up my spine as the leader of the “ruffians” spoke. It was a voice I knew all too well; I turned toward him and, sure enough, I spotted a familiar face under all the dirt and grime. The chill became a block of ice that settled itself in the pit of my stomach.

I really didn't want to see anyone get hurt, but I knew that going with these men would not protect my friends. The throwing knives felt good against my forearms and I just hoped I could delay things long enough for the Rogues to retrieve their various hidden weapons, most of which seemed to always be hidden in boots.

I caught the glint of light off a vibroblade in the group and made that the target of my first knife. The owner of the hand howled in pain and clutched it to his chest as he backed away. This was the opening my companions needed as all hell broke loose.

I could hear Wes' voice yelling something about Hobbie being hurt and we shifted our stances as Tycho pulled the ill-fated pilot into the center of our little circle and told him to get on the comm and call for help.

By the time Wedge got there, two of our attackers lay unconscious and the others had fled, one having to be carried by his associates. Tycho and Wes seemed none the worse for wear but Hobbie was sporting a growing red stain on the front of his shirt and I had an assortment of bruises and a light knick in one shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm being inspired by all the great work posted this week. PLEASE KEEP IT COMING!!! I need the inspiration!!

After the medics had finished cleaning my various cuts, scrapes and bruises, I went in search of the Rogues. I started with the bacta tanks since that was where Hobbie was. Sure enough, they were all there except Wedge and Tycho.

Wes had pulled a chair over close to Hobbie's tank and was just staring blankly. Corran was sitting inconspicuously in a nearby corner with his eyes closed in concentration and a far away look on his face; as usual, Ooryl, the Gand, was by his side.

The others were scattered around the room talking quietly. All conversation stopped as I entered the room and walked over to stand behind Wes. He jumped slightly as I placed my hands on his shoulders. “How is he?” I asked quietly.

I could barely hear him as he spoke, “He'll be out of the tank soon, just a minor wound.” He chuckled softly before adding, “This time.”

I sighed in relief. My guilt was beginning to eat at me. “I'm sorry,” I told him. “This is my fault.”

He turned to look at me over his shoulder, “How do you figure that one?”

I was spared the need to answer as Admiral Ackbar entered the room followed closely by Wedge and Tycho. “General Xen, I cannot begin to tell you how relieved I am that you are alright. I assure you we will do everything in our power to find out who is responsible for this attack,” he said in the gravelly voice I had come to associate with most male Mon Calamari's.

I took a deep breath before answering. “That won't be necessary. I already know who it was.”

I could feel the eyes of the Rogues watching me. The expression on Wedge's face was concerned as he asked, “What do you mean?”

“They were from an elite Imperial force, the Vipers of Jovan. And, Admiral, they were here to capture me, not kill me.” I turned to look through the viewport into the room where one of the captured attackers was being treated. The room behind me was complete silence. “The attack on their main base was one of the few ground ops I've been involved in and I suspect their leaders want to watch me die.”

The Admiral made a wheezing noise that sounded like an approximation of laughter, “According to your file, you planned and led that attack -- that you were personally responsible for the destruction of the Vipers.”

I snorted and waved toward the next room, “That isn't exactly true and apparently the Vipers were not totally destroyed. They were recruited from all branches of our military and security forces; we never really knew who was and who wasn't a Viper. They were the Empire's version of our Underground. Only without a conscience.”

I leaned against the viewport and sighed deeply wondering how much I should tell them about what happened. I decided they had a right to know. Wedge had a right to know. “I never really knew much about my father or his family. He died before I was born and Mother decided it would be more advantageous for us to have the family name of Xen rather than that of some dead fighter pilot.”

Wedge snorted, “That sounds about like her.”

I smiled knowingly at him as I continued, “Shortly after I joined our Starfighter Command, I met one of my father's cousins. He introduced me to Tino Guerdon.” I paused and looked up to gage Wedge's reaction.

“Tino and I became close and I visited him often at his base. I thought it was just another branch of the service. I didn't realize they were Vipers until they tried to recruit me.” I could feel the unshed tears as I remembered how heartbroken I was to learn who my lover really was. “I was already a member of the Underground by then.

“We had been trying to get someone on the inside for years and our leaders thought it was the perfect opportunity. We also knew that if I turned down the offer, chances were they would have me killed fairly quickly. I had to do it,” my guilt was evident in my voice. “The Vipers had to be destroyed or at least mortally wounded if we were to have any hope of regaining our independence from the Empire.”

Corran opened his eyes and looked around the room before turning to me, “We have all done things to earn death warrants from our enemies. It comes with being good at what we do. Why does this one feel so... personal?”

I couldn't meet his gaze, “Because it is. The attack was set up for a time when we knew the majority of their leadership would be there as well as a good number of their members. Tino was rather highly placed within the organization.” I couldn't bring myself to look anyone in the eyes as I continued, “The private ceremony that was to be our wedding was a pretty important event.”

Inyri broke the silence with a whistle as realization set in. “I've heard of leaving them at the alter before, but blowing it up...?” her voice trailed off at the glares she got from the assemblage of mostly male pilots.

Wes grunted, “I would have thought a simple 'no' would have sufficed.”

Wedge was watching me closely with an expression I couldn't read. I tried to reassure him, “I'm sorry. I didn't intend to put anyone in danger. It's been almost four years and there haven't been any signs of the Vipers since then.”

The Admiral responded, “Perhaps extra security would be in order.”

A new thought occurred to me, “I really don't think that will be necessary. As long as I confine myself to Rogue HQ, I doubt they will try anything. I'm more worried about them going after a more accessible target.”

Corran spoke again, “Your grandfather.”

I nodded, “Or XM. They need to be warned.”

“The Forth Fleet is in the area. I'll see if they can send in a Special Forces team to see to your family's safety. Discreetly, of course,” Admiral Ackbar said.

“Thank you,” I told him gratefully.

“In the meantime, I'll assign two Rogues to accompany General Xen at all times,” Wedge added.

“I think that would be wise. If you'll excuse me, I need to be going now,” the Admiral said and left the room.

Wedge walked over to me with the hint of a grin, “Are there any other old boyfriends I need to know about?”

I pretended to think before answering, “Well, there was this young Corellian freighter captain when I was a teenager but I'm not sure if he could be considered a boyfriend.” Laughter accompanied my words as the mood in the room lifted slightly.

Wedge shook his head with the air of infinite patience a parent reserves for a wayward child. I had gotten the impression over the past week and a half that he had a lot of practice with this in his years with the Rogues.

I lifted an eyebrow teasingly, “Why? Know someone who might be interested?”

Wedge joined their laughter as he pulled me into his arms possessively. “I might,” he whispered in my ear too softly for the others to hear. Catcalls, jeers and other less-than-polite noises reminded us we had an audience and we quickly stepped back from each other, my face as red as his.

Gavin's voice could be heard over the din, “Maybe Wedge should take the first shift at escort duty.”

I turned to glower at the young pilot. “And maybe Gavin should spend the next week cleaning the hanger floor with a toothbrush.”

Wedge spoke up, “Hey, this is my squadron. Any discipline to be handed out will be decided upon by me.”

I rounded on him with a glare that used to make my squadrons take a collective step backwards, “Well?”

To his credit he didn't even flinch, just grinned evilly. “Make it two weeks. And Gavin gets the first shift at escort duty with me,” he stated as Gavin moaned.

We were spared further embarrassment as a medic came in. “It's time to take Major Klivian out of the tank. I'm going to have to ask all of you to wait for him down the hall.”

Wes was the first one out the door I noted with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Wedge, Tycho and myself trailed slightly behind the others as they headed to the room that had been assigned to the hapless Rogue after his dip in bacta. “I really am sorry about Hobbie,” I told them miserably.

“Guess you'll just have to come up with some way of making it up to him,” Wedge told me teasingly. When he saw his jokes weren’t helping, he gave me a quick reassuring squeeze before dropping his arm back to his side. “Like Corran said, having enemies goes with the territory. You can't always be watching over your shoulder for enemies that haven't surfaced in years.”

Tycho seemed rather concerned, “Which brings up another point. Why now?”

Alarm bells started ringing as I thought about what he had said. “Wedge, he's right. The Rogues' reputation for retribution is well known. Why take the chance on attacking me here and making an enemy out of Rogue Squadron? It doesn't make sense, even for the Vipers.”

Wedge nodded, “They were probably following you for some time. Why not earlier in the day when you were shopping with Mirax?”

Tycho grinned devilishly, “I'm not sure there is a being alive brave enough to interfere with Mirax when she's shopping.”

I smiled in spite of myself. “I don't think they could have gotten close enough to us without making a scene. Besides, if they dressed to fit in at some of the places Mirax took me, I would have recognized them too soon. No. They wanted dark and relatively unpopulated. They knew I would realize who they were but I don't think they wanted anyone else to.”

Wedge shrugged, “I'll buy those arguments. Here is another question. Why here on Coruscant instead of Jovan?”

A sudden thought stopped me in my tracks. Wedge and Tycho were a few steps ahead before they realized I wasn't with them. As one, they turned to face me with puzzled looks.

“We have to stop Admiral Ackbar before he sends in the Special Forces team.” When they continued to stare at me blankly, I elaborated. “Our people were pretty much agreed that the Empire needed to go but many weren't all that ready to join the New Republic. They argued that we had just gotten rid of one oppressive government; the last thing they wanted was another.

“If the Vipers had succeeded in capturing me, you would not have known who was responsible. At least not right away. The independence proponents could have used that as an example of the kind of protection the average citizen could expect from the New Republic.”

Tycho nodded in understanding, “If the legendary Rogues couldn't protect one general, what makes us think the New Republic could protect an entire planet?”

I grinned wryly, “Sending in that Special Forces team would play right into their hands. It wouldn't take the independence groups long to find out they were there and that would give them all the ammunition they needed for a public campaign about New Republic tyranny.”

Wedge grimaced as the others rounded a corner, leaving the three of us alone in the hallway “I don't want to leave your family unprotected but if you're right...” His voice trailed off when he noticed Tycho's expression.

The blond Rogue was grinning like he had just pulled one over on Wes, which was pretty scary now that I think about it. “Sandy, have you ever heard of the Guardiens?”

It was my turned to be puzzled. “Private security. Very expensive but very good.”

His grin turned into a warm smile, “The best, actually. One of their founders is an old friend of mine and they are always looking for new ships. After seeing your ship, I’ve been thinking maybe they should pay a visit to XM. Of course, anyone who went would probably have a full security escort.”

Wedge nodded knowingly, “Of course.”

I returned his smile, “My grandfather has been trying to get someone from the Guardiens to look at his designs for years. Tych, if you could manage it, he would be your friend for life.”

Wedge chuckled, “Gustav always did have a thing for blonds. Maybe we should introduce him to Hobbie, too.”

I glared at Wedge, “That's not very funny.”

Tycho was snickering now, too. “Yeah, Wedge. From what you've told me, I don't think he would like Hobbie very much. After all, Hobbs keeps crashing perfectly good ships.”

I slapped them both in the gut a little harder than was necessary. “Stop that.” I shuddered, not really wanting to think about my grandfather having a sex life. Especially with someone my age or even younger.

Wedge wrapped his arms around me, laughing. “I'm sorry. I couldn't resist a little payback for all the jibes you've been getting in since you've been here.”

“I don't mind you picking on me, but my grandfather is off limits,” I pouted.

Tycho cleared his throat to remind us we still had company, “If I'm not needed here, I better get in touch with the Guardiens. I'll comm Admiral Ackbar, too, and let him know what we've discussed.”

After he left, Wedge and I continued down the hall to the waiting room. We sat without saying a word, listening to the others who were crowded into Hobbie's room. I watched Wedge out of the corner of my eye as I stared down at my hands.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I'm sorry you had to find out this way,” I said softly.

He just continued to look straight ahead, not saying a word.

“Wedge?” I pleaded.

“About this private ceremony. Just how private was it?” His voice was haunted. I could tell he was thinking of his parents who were killed when they got caught in the crossfire between Corellian Security and fleeing pirates.

“We were supposed to have another ceremony a few weeks later complete with family and friends. The private ceremony was for Vipers only. It's the only reason I agreed to the timing for the attack.”

He turned to face me, the look in his eyes a mixture of emotion. “Did you love him?”

I closed my eyes in an attempt to block out the memories. “I loved the man he pretended to be. The man I thought he was.” I could feel a tear roll down my cheek as I continued, “He just loved the idea of gaining control of XM. I'm just glad I found out before...” My voice gave out with a subdued sob.

We were interrupted as Hobbie came down the hall with the medic. The Rogue lifted his eyebrows questioningly at us; Wedge and I were quite the site, I'm sure.

I was instantly at his side, “Hobbie, I'm so sorry.” I threw my arms around him, forgetting his injuries for the moment.

He looked down at me with a lopsided grin and patted me lightly on the back. “Wedge, if she's going to act like this every time I get out of the tank, can we keep her around?”

Wedge chuckled as he moved to my side. “Wes will fill you in later,” he told Hobbie as he took my arm and drew me back to him. He waved the medic and his patient into the room ahead of us.

The medic addressed Wedge as we entered, “We'll want to keep Major Klivian for the next fifteen hours or so as a precaution.”

Wedge smirked, “The usual, in other words.”

The medic snorted, “Yeah, the usual.”


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as the gathered Rogues caught sight of Hobbie, they all began to talk at once until the medic held his hand up for silence. “Major Klivian needs his rest. Everyone will need to clear out soon.”

Wedge and I stood just inside the doorway as, one by one, the others spoke quietly to him and headed to the waiting room that was just outside. Hobbie then removed his robe and slippers and climbed into the bed wearing his patient's tunic and pants.

I wished Hobbie well and joined the others, leaving him alone with Wedge. Marnie and Inyri were waiting for me when I arrived in the waiting room. “Guess this means you're not going to join us at the club tomorrow night,” Inyri said and looked at her chrono. “Guess I should say tonight, huh?”

I shook my head, “Probably not a good idea.”

Wes was standing beside me, listening to our conversation and groaned, “Aw. I was looking forward to talking Wedge into letting me play escort for our three lady Rogues.”

Inyri snorted, “You just wanted an excuse to go to the club because no one else will go with you.”

I smiled and turned to Wes, “I can think of at least four things wrong with your statement.”

Wes was thoughtful for a moment before responding, “OK, I'll bite. What are they?”

I took a deep breath as I heard Wedge walk up behind me, “One, I'm not a Rogue. Two, Inyri and Marnie are both Rogues and Wedge said two Rogues. They count as two. Third, until Hobbie is back to 100%, I think your time would be better spent with him than babysitting me.

“And last, you're more interested in revenge than escort duty.” I held up my hand, palm out, before Wes could interrupt. “I know you want another shot at these guys and believe me, I do too. But, I'm not going to put anyone in danger to get it. That means you, whoever my escorts are, or anyone else who just happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Wedge laid his hand on my back to get my attention. “You know, we really need to discuss who is giving orders around here,” he said with a wry grin.

He turned his attention to the assemblage. “Sandy brings up a good point. Everyone is confined to base till further notice.” His statement was accompanied by groans all around.

“Wedge, that's not fair. I'm the one they're looking for. I--”

He cut me off with a glare before I could protest further. “Perhaps we should add a discussion about arguing with my orders in front of the group.” I realized he was right and ducked my head, properly chastised.

“And while we're at it,” he continued, “as long as you are my responsibility, you will consider yourself a Rogue.”

I blinked at him in surprise as his words sank in. I realized he was waiting for an answer, so I just nodded mutely.

He turned back to the squadron. “I'm canceling this morning's sim runs. I want everyone to get some rest and meet in the briefing room at 1400. We will pick up with our schedule from there. Corran, Narawa, I want Mirax and Rhysati on base till further notice as well. I know Mirax has a trip scheduled soon but I don't think that will be a problem.”

Both nodded. “If Corran will make the comm calls, I'll handle the arrangements for the rooms,” Narawa volunteered and Corran agreed.

As the others were leaving, I heard Wedge tell Wes, “She's right. I think you should stick close to Hobbie for the next couple of days.” Wes nodded and headed back into Hobbie's room as Wedge, Gavin and I started back to my quarters.

_This should be interesting_ , I thought. I had been hoping to spend some time alone with Wedge so we could talk and... well, maybe... pick up where we had left off the previous morning. But with the youngster chaperoning, I knew that was out of the question. Of course it was probably a mute point, anyway. I didn't think Wedge would want to be alone with me ever again after today's revelations.

****

Tycho caught up with us as we reached the lift to my quarters. He was wearing a blaster and handed another to Wedge after dismissing Gavin. He said he had contacted Admiral Ackbar and the Mon Cal was in total agreement with our assessment.

He grinned at me. “Your grandfather will be happy to hear that the Guardiens are sending an engineering team complete with fighter escort out to XM. I expect a warm welcome if and when Wedge comes up with an excuse for the Rogues to visit Jovan,” he added with a wink.

I made a face at them both when Wedge snickered. “After you saved my rear this evening, I'm sure all the Rogues would be more than welcome. Of course, my mother might decide to try to marry me to one or more of you.”

Wedge snorted at this, “After your track record?”

I grinned wryly, “Yeah, she's been complaining about my lack of dates since the whole Viper incident was made public.” My grin turned impish as I continued, “I think she was hoping I'd find somebody while I was on Coruscant.”

We reached my quarters and I keyed in the code. Before I could enter, Tycho stopped me and went in first. I was beginning to get annoyed with the idea of being babysat, even by a pair like Wedge and Tycho.

We followed him in and stood waiting in the entryway while he searched the rooms. My irritation was beginning to get the better of me. “This is ridiculous,” I told Wedge. “I _can_ take care of myself, you know.”

“Yeah, I know,” he grinned and then grew serious. “But will you just humor me, please? I don't like getting calls like the one I got tonight.”

I snorted, “With Wes and Hobbie around, I would think you would be used to it by now.”

He wrapped me protectively in his arms and my hands found their way to his waist. He kissed my forehead as I leaned my head on his shoulder. “I'm serious,” he said. “There is no reason to take unnecessary chances.”

My hands began roaming lower and I whispered in his ear, “Then why don't you stay with me. Just you. You _did_ promise we would pick up where we left off this morning.” I pulled back so I could look in his eyes and grinned innocently, “You're not afraid of me, are you?”

He chuckled, “It's easier with two of us: one can get some rest while the other stands watch.”

Tycho cleared his throat as he came back into the room and grinned mischievously at the two of us, “Guess we know where Wedge got the scratch marks.”

We glared at the blond Rogue. Wedge took my hands in his and brought them to his mouth for a light kiss. “Sorry, but I'm on duty.”

I sighed and scrunched my nose at him, “Guess I'll just go take a shower and get ready for bed.”


	14. Chapter 14

The warm water felt wonderful and I was reluctant to turn it off. I dressed in my sleep pants and shirt and walked back into the sitting room to check up on my “protectors”, still towel-drying my long hair.

Tycho was asleep on the couch, his back to the room. His overshirt was off and hanging with his blaster on the end of the couch within easy reach.

Wedge was sitting in a chair, reading from his datapad. He watched me with a lopsided grin as I covered Tycho with a blanket. “Oh, sure. You wake me up so I can fix you dinner and he gets to sleep?”

I grinned playfully as I walked over to Wedge. “Shush, you're going to wake him. Besides, he's my second for the sims; I want to make sure he gets plenty of rest so we can kick your butt,” I teased softly.

He laughed as he set his datapad aside and pulled me into his lap for a kiss. When our lips parted, he took a deep breath. “This could prove distracting. Maybe you should turn in; tomorrow is going to be a long day, even with the late start.”

I set my jaw and pretended stubbornness, “Not till you tell me what you were reading.”

He kissed me on the nose, “Your complete record -- Admiral Ackbar sent it to me. It said you volunteered for the Jovan group headed for Endor but didn't go. Why?”

I shrugged, “Our leaders thought my absence would be noticed -- at least that was their 'official' opinion. I think it was because they were worried how my grandfather would react if anything happened to me.” I chewed on my bottom lip, “I had been dating Tino for several months so I guess, in the long run, they were right. I'm sure he would have noticed that I wasn't where I was supposed to be.”

He sighed sadly, “We could have used you there but considering almost all the Jovanese were killed....”

I nodded in sympathy, “I trained a good many of them. It was hard to watch them go without me.”

We sat quietly, each lost in our memories before he spoke again, “Well, I guess I should go over Tycho's report while I have you here. Anything you can add would be helpful.”

I nodded and he handed me the datapad. I read through the report, which was extremely accurate; I only needed to add the name of the “ruffian” leader and their attack style, which Tycho wouldn't have known anyway. “You know, I'm really going to miss Tycho when I go back. He's wonderful to have around.”

“And you're not going to miss me?” he pouted.

I giggled, “What's the matter? Jealous?” When he continued to pout, I added seriously, “I'm going to miss you more than I can say.”

He buried his hands in my hair and held me tightly to him as he kissed me thoroughly. I could lose myself in him so easily it was beginning to scare me. We parted to catch our breath and he leaned his forehead against mine.

“As much as I hate to say this, you _really_ do need to go to bed,” he panted.

I sighed, “OK, but only if you promise to talk Tycho into letting me send a copy of his report to my Admiral. I'm really not looking forward to having to explain everything in detail to him.”

Wedge grinned, “I don't think that will be a problem. Now, go to bed.”

He pushed me to my feet and swatted my rear playfully to get me started in the direction of my bedchambers. I reached the door and turned for one final look before climbing into bed. I was asleep by the time my head hit the pillow.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really inspired lately by all the Rogue fics being posted. I guess something good has come out of the quarantines, after all. :)

When I awoke the next morning, their positions were reversed. Tycho was sitting in the chair concentrating on a datapad and Wedge was asleep on the couch, his hair again in his eyes. I have to admit that stocking feet, undertunics and well-fitted pants was definitely a good look for them.

“Good morning,” Tycho greeted me softly.

“Morning,” I replied as I padded quietly into the room. I stopped beside the couch to watch Wedge sleep.

Tycho laughed as I gently brushed Wedge's hair out of his eyes. “Doesn't help,” he said.

I lifted my eyebrows teasingly at him as if to ask how he would know. He shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat. “I just started a fresh pot of caf. It should be finished by now.”

He started to stand and I waved him back down, “Stay there. I'll get it,” I told him with a smile and headed into the kitchenette, patting him on the shoulder as I passed.

I returned with two cups of steaming caf and handed one to Tycho, who was still intent on the datapad. I sat cross-legged on the floor next to Wedge's couch and breathed in the aroma of the caf. I watched Tycho for a few minutes before my curiosity got the better of me. “Whatcha working on?”

“Revenge,” came Wedge's voice from over my shoulder.

I grinned back at him, “Morning, cutie. I didn't mean to wake you.”

“You didn't. I could smell the caf,” he told me with a sleepy yawn.

“I'll get you some,” I offered and strolled into the kitchenette. When I returned, Wedge was sitting up with his feet stretched out in front of him. I handed him his cup and resumed my seat on the floor.

I knew from the smug Corellian grin on Wedge's face that he was waiting for me to ask, so I did. “So, who is the target of this revenge?”

Tycho grinned evilly, “Wes and Hobbie. Who else?”

I shook my head in exasperation, “I should have known. Can I help with the planning?”

The Rogues exchanged thoughtful glances and Tycho just shrugged.

“I don't know,” Wedge answered. “Are you sure you want to make yourself a target for Wes' shenanigans?”

Tycho chuckled, “I think she already has. He's just been too busy planning yesterday's... ah, escapade... to get around to her.”

I grinned evilly at Wedge as I climbed onto my knees and turned to face him. “Besides, if you don't let me help, I'll tell everyone you're ticklish.”

I could hear the mirth in Tycho's voice when he asked, “Wedge is ticklish? Where?”

Wedge groaned, “I think I would rather you told him you used to call me Captain Kid.”

“Oh, I already knew that,” Tycho replied smugly.

“I didn't tell him!” I insisted as Wedge glared at me and we both turned to look at Tycho. The blond Rogue was trying to appear innocent behind that smile, but failed rather miserably.

“And when are you two going to tell me just what this escapade was?” I persisted.

Wedge shook his head, “Oh, no. It's not my story to tell. You'll have to ask Tych.” The blond just buried himself in the datapad and pretended to ignore us.

I sat back down and folded my arms across my chest, pretending to pout. It wasn't long before Wedge joined me on the floor wearing a rather devilish grin. “There is a technique to getting information out of Tycho when he doesn't want to give it.”

At this, Tycho lifted his eyebrows and gave his CO an “oh, really?” smirk.

“And that technique is...?” I couldn't resist challenging Wedge.

Wedge moved faster than I thought possible, grabbing one of Tycho's feet and beginning to tickle him unmercifully. In response, Tycho pounced on Wedge and the two Rogues began a rather animated wrestling match.

I scrambled backwards to get out of their way, tripping on a boot in the process. I landed hard on my backside with a yelp. I climbed to my feet, laughing and rubbing my wounded pride. I watched them wrestle with some amusement, secretly pleased that they were comfortable enough in my presence to act so at ease.

I was startled when Luke and Corran burst into my quarters, both primed for trouble. Luke scanned the room and quickly took in the situation; his amused grin was unmistakable as he turned his attention to Corran. “Pain and vicious intent?” he chided.

Corran shrugged. “So I need a little work sensing dangerous intentions. At least I got the pain part right,” he smirked as he nodded toward me, still rubbing my bottom.

Luke chuckled at the astonished looks on Wedge and Tycho's faces. “Actually you're not that far off -- neither of them fights fair. But I would think you have been around these two long enough to know the difference.”

Any reply was interrupted when the door to my quarters again opened to reveal a rather tall, well-built man a few years older than me. His eyes were a stormy gray and he had medium brown hair. I froze where I stood and uttered a soft, “Tino?”


	16. Chapter 16

Upon hearing Tino's name, Tycho and Wedge were immediately at my side. Corran moved to pull his blaster, but Luke stopped him with a hand on his forearm.

I watched as Tino's eyes scanned the room, wincing when I remembered my state of dress as well as that of Wedge and Tycho. I had forgotten how observant he could be. His eyes settled on mine and he drew a piece of cloth out of his pocket. He carefully unwrapped an object and threw it to the floor at my feet. “I believe this is yours,” he said.

I looked down to find the throwing knife I had last seen embedded in the hand of one of our attackers from the previous evening. I met Tino's gaze questioningly.

“I did not order the attack. In fact, I ordered my people to stay away from you and the Rogues. A few thought they would earn points by bringing you in.” He turned to Wedge and added, “I would like to formally apologize about Major Klivian. I was relieved to hear that he will be ok.”

“And we're supposed to believe you?” I asked sarcastically.

He faced Luke and lifted an eyebrow. “You are the Jedi Skywalker, are you not?”

Luke nodded. “He's telling the truth, but not the whole truth.”

He seemed surprised by Luke's statement but nodded. “A week or so before your trip became public, I received a message from Jovan telling me you would be here. That message was from someone in Admiral Helto's office, but I haven't been able to find out who sent it.”

We stood in silence for a moment before Tino took a step toward me. I took a step back and the Rogues tensed. A look of pain crossed his handsome face and he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Sandy, I'm sorry... for everything,” he said softly and then turned to leave.

By the time the door closed, I had the knife in my hand. It impacted the door approximately where Tino's throat had been and again fell to the floor. I could feel four sets of eyes watching me as I took up a position staring out the viewport with my back to them. I breathed deeply, trying to control the shivering and rage wracking my body.

I heard voices behind me but tuned them out. Luke and Corran left shortly and I could hear Tycho pull on his boots and shirt and then he, too, quietly departed. Wedge walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

“So, that was Tino,” he said noncommittally. I just nodded, unable to answer coherently.

He shrugged, “Wes could take him.”

I laughed in spite of myself as Wedge nuzzled my temple. “What now?” I asked. “From what he said, we either have a Viper in the Admiral's office or someone who sympathizes strongly with one of the independence groups.”

“Either way it sounds like you could still be in danger. The fact that he made it onto base and into a secure area is alarming. I want to order a security team to be stationed outside your quarters in addition to your Rogue escorts.”

I nodded reluctantly. “On one condition. You stay with me at night. Just you.”

He smiled and nodded. “You know, you are doing horrible things to my reputation.”

“I think you can handle it, General,” I teased and then kissed him.


	17. Chapter 17

I was playing with the food on my lunch tray when Wes and Hobbie took up residence on either side of me. I had picked out a table in the corner away from everyone so I could be alone with my misery.

“What are you doing all alone?” Wes asked playfully.

I pointed my fork across the cafeteria, “Wedge is over there. He saw someone he needed to talk to.” I glanced up at Hobbie. “What are you doing out of the med ward? I thought they were going to keep you most of the day.”

I was surprised to see a genuine smile light his face. “Luke stopped by and convinced the medic I didn't need to be there.”

Wes snickered, “He didn't even need to use the Force on him either. He just told him the only reason Hobbie keeps getting hurt is because he likes the attention he gets from the nurses.”

“And I suppose you like keeping him company for the same reason,” I teased.

Hobbie barked a laugh. “She's got you there, Wes.”

Wes put on his best heart-melting grin and I had to smile. “Guilty as charged.” He grew suddenly serious, “Luke told us about your visitor.”

I rested my chin in my hand and began playing with my food again, pushing around the uneaten masses of... something... with a fork. “Yeah. I haven't heard anything of him since the attack. I thought he was dead,” I said softly.

Wedge returned to the table then and moaned. “Who busted you two out?”

Wes grinned wickedly, “Luke did. I think he was hoping we would save him from Corran.”

“Great. Now I've got to put up with you. Wish Luke would have bugged Mirax instead; he would probably get better results,” Wedge mumbled.

“I heard that,” Wes pouted and then perked up. “By the way, where's Tycho?”

Wedge snarled, “After what you pulled, I think you need to stay clear of Tycho for a few days.”

“How was I supposed to know he wasn't going to be alone?” Wes asked incredulously.

“When is someone going to tell me what happened?” I pleaded, my moping temporarily forgotten.

Wes started to speak but closed his mouth when he saw the glares on Wedge and Hobbie's faces. “Sorry, Sandy. You'll have to ask Tycho,” he said petulantly.

I growled in frustration but then remembered Wedge's tactic for getting information out of Tycho and grinned smugly.

Wedge read my thoughts and warned, “Don't _even_ think about it.”

My grin turned into a smirk, as I couldn't resist riling Wedge. “What's the matter?” I asked sweetly.

He looked pointedly at Wes and Hobbie and replied sternly, “Nothing. Come on, we're due in the briefing room soon.”

****

Our sims for that afternoon turned out to be rather enjoyable. We were flying as a squadron against none other than Colonel Loud-Mouth and his A-wings. Needless to say, we humiliated them pretty badly, with Gavin getting the honor of the kill on the Colonel.

Afterwards, we were sitting in Down Time in the same booth we had been in when I met most of the Rogues over a week ago. The Colonel and his bunch were across the room staring daggers at us so we bought them a couple of rounds of drinks. They mellowed out pretty quickly after that.

Narawa left early, saying something about spending time with Rysati. Gavin, Ooryl, Myn, and Mikuls were engaged in some form of 4-player holochess at a nearby game table and I was concentrating on releasing some frustrations when the waiter returned with a bowl of cherries and placed it in front of Wes. Marnie, Mirax and Inyri had smirks on their faces. I grinned and asked, “Is that what I think it's for?”

“Yep,” Marnie answered.

“Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” Corran moaned.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Tycho asked as each of the male Rogues left at the table were handed a cherry.

“You're to try to tie a knot in the stem with your tongue.” Inyri laughed as she pulled the stem off and put it in her mouth to demonstrate.

Wedge was the first to complete the task; Wes coming in a close second. Tycho and Hobbie finished not long after, Hobbie held his knotted stem triumphantly for all to see. The females at the table, myself included, simultaneously burst out laughing.

“And just why is this so funny? Is it supposed to be difficult?” Wedge asked as Corran struggled with his.

Mirax, Inyri and I were laughing so hard we couldn't breathe. Marnie was the only one coherent enough to answer, “It's supposed to indicate how good of a kisser you are.”

“Oh, really?” Wes asked grinning as Wedge turned bright pink. Wes handed Wedge, Tycho, and Hobbie another cherry. “Wanna see who can do it the fastest?”

Tycho decided it was his turn to rib Wedge, “Gee, you do that so well. Who have you been practicing with?” If possible, Wedge turned an even brighter pink.

Wes piped up, “You didn't know Corellians are supposed to be naturally good kissers?” He eyed Corran, still struggling with his first stem, “Well, most of them anyway.”

Mirax gave Wes a warning look and snarled under her breath.

So the evening went and I was relieved to finally call it a night. Wedge had been right; it had been a very long day. We headed back to my quarters, saluting as we passed the security detail. I sighed contentedly as I snuggled up next to Wedge and he kissed me good night.


	18. Chapter 18

The next few days were much the same as the first week, sims and briefings, mostly and we practiced a few formations in actual X-wings. We were so busy no one even noticed the “confined to base” part. No one except Wes, that is.

He apparently had a lady friend that he had been seeing on and off again and she was currently on Coruscant for a few days on business. Exactly what that business was, no one seemed to know, except that she wouldn't have time to come to the base. Wes would have to go to her if he wanted to see her and I got the distinct impression that he wanted more than just to see her, if you get my drift.

As amusing as it was to see Wes confined to base where all the females had figured out his tricks, it was pretty miserable on the Rogues, especially Hobbie, his roommate. “Come on, Tych. Can't you get Wedge to lighten up a little? Please?” Hobbie moaned pitifully.

“Sorry, Hobbs. Just think of it as revenge for the stunt you two pulled,” Tycho replied.

The two blonds were serving as my escorts this particular afternoon as I worked on my small fighter and they were beginning to drive me crazy. I tried to tune them out without closing the canopy to my cockpit but to no avail.

“Why am I being punished? I didn't have anything to do with that and you know it,” Hobbie whined. His voice turned desperate as he continued, “Tycho, he's starting to sleepwalk again. Last night, I woke up and he'd climbed into my bed and was snuggling with me! I tell you, if he doesn't get laid soon, I'm going to go crazy.”

Tycho mumbled something about Hobbie being lucky he hadn't had to share the locker rooms and showers with Wes in the last few days.

I chuckled; obviously they didn't realize I could hear their conversation. I suppressed the sudden urge to offer Hobbie Wedge's quarters at night. Wedge wasn't using them, after all, and I think Wedge was taking perverse pleasure in rubbing it in to the playful Rogue that he was... well... and Wes wasn't.

I had heard similar complaints from several of the other Rogues and decided something needed to be done before the squadron turned on Wes or, quite possibly, Wedge. An idea began forming in my mind and I climbed down from my fighter and headed towards Wedge's office, Tycho and Hobbie in tow.

I smiled to myself as I evaded their questions. When we reached Wedge's office, he looked up in surprise and sent them away on an errand. I grinned evilly as I closed the door and locked it.

A small part of my brain was feeling guilty about what I was about to do. But I reminded myself that Wedge was a rather brilliant tactician and knew exactly what I was up to. Plus, I'm sure he was probably hearing some of the same complaints I was and given the state dinner that we were to be attending the next evening, it would be good for the Rogues if Wes was relaxed enough to be on his best behavior.

When I was through, Wedge gladly signed off on a day-pass for Wes. He was so relaxed after the “massage” I gave him that he probably would have signed off on a request for a copy of the Death Star plans if I had asked him to.

Hobbie and Tycho returned right on cue; they stared in amazement at the pass then the smug look on Wedge's face. Tycho chuckled under his breath and shook his head.

“Straight there and back. No games. I want a tracer on him at all times in case we need to find him,” Wedge instructed Hobbie. The mournful pilot nodded and left to find his partner in crime.

****

The next morning at breakfast, the Rogues were wearing grins again and Wes was having trouble staying awake. It was obvious he had had little, if any, sleep.

Tycho suggested that today would be a good day to work on a little hand-to-hand combat training. Surprisingly, the others agreed; Hobbie even asked if I would show them some of the moves used by the Vipers that attacked us.

Wes moaned, “Aw... Not today, I'm beat.”

The others rumbled in laughter as Tycho answered smugly, “I think that's the idea.”

Needless to say the pilots showed Wes no mercy. Running him through the most extensive of exercises. I have to admit, I was having fun with it myself. By lunch, Wes was somewhat battered and bruised and Wedge called it a day so everyone could get ready for the state dinner.


	19. Chapter 19

I returned to my quarters after lunch, grateful Wedge had agreed that I could look after myself long enough to get ready for the dinner without a babysitter, especially since the security detail was still posted outside my door. What he didn't know was that I was still uncertain about not wearing my dress uniform and I had not told him about the gown I had purchased.

When I noticed the message light on my comm was blinking, I assumed it was from Mirax. I was delighted to find a letter from my grandfather. I quickly read through it, finishing just as Mirax arrived to help me get ready, or so she said. I suspect it was more likely that she wanted to make sure I wore... the dress.

We spent several hours on our hair and makeup and as much as I liked the effect, I still thought I should wear my uniform. I walked out of my bedchambers and into the living area, speaking my concerns as I did. My voice trailed off when I saw the smug grin on her face.

She was looking over my shoulder toward the door and I turned around and was surprised to see Wedge and Corran standing there. Both Rogues looked rather dazzling in their dress uniforms and they were staring open-mouthed; Wedge's expression making me feel like the most beautiful woman in the galaxy.

Wedge reached over and closed Corran's mouth as I stood, blushing. He then walked up to me and offered me his arm. “My lady,” he grinned, his soft brown eyes twinkling. “It would be my honor to be your escort for the evening.”

I felt the blush deepening as I took his arm. “Thank you, General. And might I say you are looking quite handsome,” I told him with a playful wink.

Corran snickered and Mirax nudged him in the ribs as we exited my quarters and headed for the shuttles. Most of the Rogues and Rysati were waiting for us in the hanger; I was pleased to see their reactions to my appearance were similar to Wedge and Corran's

I noticed Tycho wasn't among them and asked Wedge about his absence. Wedge lifted an eyebrow suspiciously at me and said he had already left for the Palace since he would be escorting Winter to the dinner.

“Winter?” I asked.

Wedge seemed puzzled about how to answer, “I guess she's his girlfriend, although fiancé would probably be a more accurate description. She's Princess Leia's personal aide and nanny for the Solo twins when she isn’t on Intel assignments.”

I remembered the holo on Tycho's desk of a beautiful white-haired woman. “They probably don't get to see each other very often, then, huh?”

Wedge's eyes were sad when he responded, “No, not really.”

“Well, I wanted to tell him I heard from my grandfather this afternoon. He said the Guardiens were so impressed with XM that they are working on a partnership,” I told him excitedly.

Wedge grinned and wrapped his arm around my waist as he helped me into one of the shuttles. “That's good to hear. I guess Tych and I'll just have to come up with some excuse to visit Jovan,” he said with a wink.

I shook my head, sending my long hair brushing across his hand and forearm; I had worn it loose because I knew he liked burying his hands in the silken strands. He inhaled sharply at the tickling sensation and I grinned smugly, looking forward to some after-dinner activities once we got back to base.

The Rogues had been split into two groups for the trip over to the Palace. Corran and Ooryl piloted our shuttle while Inyri and Myn took the controls of the second. When I playfully asked Wedge why Hobbie and Wes weren't flying, he moaned. “I'd like to get there and back in one piece, thank you. Not to mention, I really don't want to have to fill out a request for repairs on the shuttles.”

Wes leaned forward from his seat behind us; I suspected he chose that one so he could serve as our chaperone. “I heard that,” he retorted.

The trip to the former Imperial Palace was rather uneventful and we headed into the foyer area where Tycho and Winter were waiting. He did a double take when I entered, making me blush all over again as we entered the Reception Hall.


	20. Chapter 20

As the Rogues mingled, Wedge led me through the reception line, introducing me to the various dignitaries present. Numerous introductions and an hour or so later, I was startled to hear Tino's voice at my elbow asking me to dance.

We were standing in a semi-quiet corner so I chose to address him directly rather than make a scene. Besides if I didn't do or say something, I got the distinct impression from his expression that Wedge would. I gave Tino my best General Xen glare and said, “A few days ago notwithstanding, the last time we saw each other, I was trying to kill you. What makes you think I would want to dance with you?”

He stood in stunned silence for a moment before responding; “I was hoping to speak with you alone.”

I straightened my shoulders and lifted my chin stubbornly. “Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of General Antilles.”

His eyes flashed to Wedge who had moved closer and wrapped a possessive arm around my waist. I started to step away simply because I wanted room to maneuver if I decided to pull one of my knives. I changed my mind when I thought about what signal that would send to any onlookers. Forced smiles and politeness was the name of the game here.

Hobbie and Wes joined us, standing close at my other side and I noticed Tycho and Winter approaching from across the room. When Tino didn't answer immediately, I replied, “Or would you prefer the taste of my blade?”

This caught his attention. He stiffened, looked around at the growing gathering, turned and headed toward an alcove off the far side of the room. I noted with some interest -- and Tycho did, too -- that he nodded to Winter as they passed and she returned his greeting with a genuine smile.

“Everything alright?” Tycho asked as they joined us.

“Yeah; he said he wanted to talk to me alone. Like _that_ is going to happen,” I replied wryly.

Winter was watching the Rogues with a rather puzzled expression, “Why not?”

As I stared incredulously at her, Tycho answered, “That was Tino.” Winter continued to stare blankly at him so he added, “He's from Jovan. He used to be a Viper.”

“Key word: _used_ to be,” she pointed out. “He joined Intel about three years ago. Brought a number of Imperials with him, too. Although I suspect they are more loyal to him than any government.” Understanding began to dawn on her face and she turned to me, “You're his old girlfriend. Aren't you?”

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, “What has he told you?”

She shrugged, “Just that he realized he was doing something wrong when his fiancé felt strongly enough to try to kill him instead of marry him.” Her eyes softened as she finished, “He really has changed. Maybe you should talk to him.”

My voice was ice-cold when I replied, “I watched him torture and kill my friend. Mitra was the closest thing I've ever had to a brother and he went to his grave believing I had betrayed him. And you have the nerve to tell me I should be nice to Tino because _he's changed_? Now I remember why I don't like Intel types.”

As I moved to leave, Wedge grabbed my arm. I looked down at his hand and then back up to meet his eyes. He pulled his hand away as if he had been declared dinner by a sand panther, which wasn't that far from the truth. I then turned and headed in search of a good stiff drink.

****

I staked out a spot at the end of the bar, hoping to drown my memories in a bottle of Whyren's. I downed the first glass and buried my face in my hands as the bartender poured me a refill. I heard movement and looked over, expecting to see Wedge beside me only to find Tycho's concerned crystal-blue gaze.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Guess I should apologize to Winter.”

He replied softly, “As a personal favor to me I would appreciate it if you did but that’s not why I'm here.” He watched as I downed another glass. “That doesn't help. Believe me, I tried it.”

I got the distinct impression he wanted to talk and was trying to decide how to put everything into words. I had discovered that when he was in a thoughtful mood, it was worth my while to hear what he had to say so I sat quietly waiting.

“How much did you hear about my murder trial?” he finally asked.

I realized where he was going. Although we didn't get a lot of the details at the time, I had heard about the time he spent on the _Lusankya_. I remembered the rumors among the Vipers about some of the experiments that went on there and shuddered. “I know you were Isard's _guest_ for a while. I've seen the reports from where we had to deal with a few of her time bombs. Not pretty.”

He nodded and again struggled for words. “We both spent time in Imperial captivity.”

“Except I really wasn't in captivity. I could have left at any time,” I reminded him.

He looked me in the eye and I could see the sadness there, “But you didn't; you stayed because your people needed you to even though you really were never trained for that kind of assignment. So in many ways, you were a captive.” He grinned wryly, “At least I didn't have to pretend I liked being with them.”

I barked a laugh. “I guess you have a point there. I just wish I could forget sometimes,” I told him sadly.

He waved toward my now-empty glass, “This isn't the way to go about it. I found spending time with friends is much better.”

I nodded, “Yeah, you're right.”

He stood and offered me his arm, smiling. “Come on, I think there are several Rogues who are waiting to ask you to dance. And besides, Wedge and Winter might get kind of upset that I'm monopolizing your time this way.”

I slipped my hand into the crook of his arm and stood to follow him. We stopped as the bartender placed matching phosphorescent drinks in front of us and winked. “For the lady and her mate,” he said.

Tycho smirked, “Guess I should bring this to Wedge; he could probably use it about now.” We laughed as we picked up the drinks and headed back into the Reception Hall.


	21. Chapter 21

True to his word, Tycho led me onto the dance floor where I spent most of the next hour or so before dinner. Wes and Hobbie even made a point of dancing with me more than once and I have to admit they are excellent dancers.

In fact, I danced with all the male Rogues except one: mine; who, frustratingly enough, pulled a disappearing act not long after finishing the drink Tycho brought him. I guess I couldn't really blame Wedge for being upset with me but I was beginning to miss his reassuring presence at my side.

Then again, his absence could have been due to his well-known aversion to dancing since he knew I would probably try to drag him onto the floor. Knowing him, he had almost certainly ordered the Rogues to dance with me so he wouldn't have to.

After a few minutes of searching, I spotted my missing Rogue in an out-of-the-way corner of the room. I noticed a dark-haired petite figure next to him, partially obscured by a column. The woman laughed and briefly placed a slender hand on Wedge's arm and my temper began to rise.

_How dare she,_ I seethed and headed his direction, stalking him like the domineering lover. When I reached his side, I wrapped both arms around his waist in a possessive gesture and turned to the woman with a predatory smirk as Wedge smiled at me and absently draped an arm across my shoulders.

I was equally shocked and embarrassed to recognized Princess Leia Organa Solo, Minister of State of the New Republic and Luke Skywalker's sister. More importantly, she could loosely be described as Admiral Akbar's -- and therefore Wedge's -- boss. _Oops,_ I thought to myself.

Fortunately, the Princess seemed amused by my display of ownership and greeted me with a twinkle in her eye, saying her brother had warned her about me. Before I could decide whether or not to be insulted, dinner was announced.

****

Dinner began rather uneventfully unless you count the curious glances Wedge and I received from a couple of the Rogues. Of course, the raised eyebrows could have been due to the fact that, occasionally, he would lean over and whisper in my ear before nipping at it playfully. It was probably a good thing the table linens hid from view our hands on the other’s knee.

By the time the main course arrived, Wedge's hand had found its way under the slit in my dress and was slowly roaming higher up my leg; he chuckled softly when he discovered I was wearing gartered stockings. I found some excuse to scoot my chair closer to his; for the life of me, I still can't remember what it was.

Tycho, Winter, Corran and Mirax were sitting on the other side of the table, watching us with some amusement and a hint of concern. I heard a distinct snort from the other side of Wedge where Wes was seated; it was followed shortly by Hobbie's whispered voice from my other side, reprimanding us for behaving like Wes.

I was about to retort when movement across the room caught my eye. It was Tino lifting his drink and looking inquisitively in my direction. When our eyes met, he nodded and downed the contents, making a slight salute as he put down the now-empty glass. It had been a motion that I had seen before when we were dating and I didn't like what it meant.

I reviewed the events of the evening, focusing on my behavior, as well as that of the Rogue sitting close enough to me that we could easily have been sharing chairs. Now that I knew what to look for, it was obvious: the phosphorescent drinks that Tycho (who had subsequently turned his over to Wedge) and I had been given were drugged.

And not just any drug either. A diluted version was sold in the semi-legal markets under the name Moon's Lust and was a rather potent aphrodisiac. The pure version -- which I had no doubt that was what was in our systems -- was a favorite among the Vipers and has some rather ugly, not to mention unpredictable, side effects.

There was only one thought on my mind at that moment: getting both myself and Wedge out of the rather public dining room without drawing more attention to ourselves than we already had. _Oh, boy. Is_ this _gonna be fun_ , I thought.

I looked around the room, trying to find a suitable exit; there was a curtained-off balcony close by: perfect. I didn't think it would be much of a problem getting the hot and bothered Wedge to go with me; but it was going to be an issue to get one or more of the Rogues to follow us.

I asked myself which ones would be willing to risk angering Wedge when he was in his current mood. I smirked to myself as I realized the obvious answer: Wes, of course. Probably Tycho, Corran and Hobbie, too, depending on how clearly I informed them of the current trouble without alarming anyone else at the table.

Corran's amusement had turned to full-blown unease and he was staring openly at Wedge. I leaned my head on Wedge's shoulder in an attempt to get the other Corellian's attention; he narrowed his green eyes at me and I got the distinct impression that he didn't like me very much at that moment. I glanced quickly over at the balcony and back, hoping Corran would get the hint. Tycho noticed and lifted his eyebrows teasingly; I rolled my eyes and gave up on those two.

I was still trying to control my own body's reactions when I grasped Wedge's roaming hand by the wrist on its way to my panties, the frustratingly tight grip causing him to hiss at me which captured Wes' attention. I stood as nonchalantly as I could, pulling Wedge up with me and headed toward the heavy curtain that marked the balcony entrance.

On my way past Hobbie, I laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently, hoping my escort wouldn't see. A deep snarl from the General earned more than a few surprised gazes and told me my attempt to be subtle had failed miserably. On the plus side, however, he did manage to alert the rest of the Squadron that he was currently not quite himself.

I tried to shake the fog my brain was in as we parted the curtain and stepped onto the balcony. The unmistakable sounds of a large group having dinner were cut off and silence fell as the heavy barrier closed again. I looked around briefly to discover we were alone in a spacious glass enclosure high above the city, benches lining the edges.

Wedge turned on me instantly, pulling me against his body and wrapping my awareness in a deeply passionate kiss. My back was to the dining room and I barely heard the clamor of dinner and subsequent return of silence that marked another arrival.

Wes' imitation of Tycho clearing his throat was almost drowned out by Hobbie's anxious voice asking if everything was OK. Wedge released my lips long enough to growl at his more troublesome subordinates just as Tycho and Corran stepped through the curtain.

I said a silent prayer that his growl hadn't been loud enough to be heard at the closer tables. I did not like the General's reactions to the drug but I was having enough trouble controlling myself when all I really wanted was for the two of us to be alone so we could...

Even if I had wanted to, trying to help keep him calm was definitely beyond my capabilities at the moment. I tightened my grip on his waist with one arm and gently stroked his cheek with the back of my other hand. I spoke softly to him, capturing his eyes with mine and ignoring the others. “Sssshhhh. I'm right here.”

“If I didn't know better, I would swear they were drunk,” Corran snorted.

“Or drugged,” Tycho realized.

I nodded confirmation and glanced briefly at Wes, “Moon's Lust. Pure.” It has a scientific name but I had always had a hard enough time remembering what it was even when I was clear-headed and I doubted they would recognize it anyway.

Wes confirmed with a “Sithspit!!” that he had indeed heard of the stuff. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see his smirk as he spoke with Tycho, “No wonder they've been acting this way. Moon's Lust is a pretty potent aphrodisiac; I'm not sure about the pure form, but I would guess it's even more powerful.”

An uncharacteristic chuckle escaped Hobbie. “Why am I not surprised that Wes is familiar with this drug?” he asked sardonically.

Tycho shifted uncomfortably, “We should probably get them out of here and back to headquarters before they do something stupid.” I shook my head vehemently at that suggestion and Wedge added his own thoughts with another deep-throated snarl. Neither of us was up to traversing a room full of people till the drug wore off.

Wedge resumed his nibbling, starting with my ears and working down my neck and shoulders. I responded in kind, moaning and pulling him tighter against me with the hand that had found its way around his neck and into his hair. I began my own explorations, kissing his ears and throat when I could catch my breath.

Wes was obviously enjoying the humor in the situation, “Well, we could just leave them here and not let anyone interrupt.”

Corran rolled his eyes, “Only Wes would suggest something like that.”

I pulled away enough to glare at all of them but I never got the chance to respond. Wedge passed out almost bearing me to the floor before Wes and Hobbie could catch us. The terrible twosome managed to get us to one of the benches where I sat, holding Wedge, unwilling and unable to release him.

Tycho approached and kneeled beside us. The Alderaanian's blue eyes were watching me warily, his soft voice full of concern. “Sandy, we need to know more about what's happening. Can you tell us?”

I closed my eyes and tightened my grip on Wedge, the drug bringing out the worst of my possessive traits. I heard the curtain again open and close. I looked up to find that Luke had joined us and was now kneeling next to Tycho, Corran still beside the curtain to ensure we didn't receive any unwanted guests.

The Jedi addressed Tycho but was watching me, “Tino said I should probably check on the situation out here. He said we should keep them calm and isolated but under no circumstances were they to be sedated. Something about a drug interaction.” I nodded confirmation and understanding.

Luke looked around, “Tych, I also think that your absences have been noticed.”

Tycho nodded, “Wes, Corran, you should probably go back in. We'll rotate through the squadron, two at a time.” They nodded and left quietly. He turned back to Luke, “Did Tino happen to tell you how long this stuff will last?”

Luke shrugged, “Twenty-four to forty-eight hours, depending on dosage.”

Hobbie snorted, “That doesn't help us much. How are we going to get them through a room full of people like this? Someone is bound to notice Wedge is unconscious and Sandy has a death grip on him.”

Wedge moaned and Luke reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. I tightened my grip further and snarled at the Jedi. He stiffened and blinked at me in surprise but dropped his hand back to his side.

Hobbie was still sitting at my side, the only one so far to escape my wrath. “Sandy, no one is going to take him away from you. We just want to be sure he is OK,” he told me reassuringly as he put an arm around my shoulders.

I nodded and leaned into the mournful pilot, relaxing my grip on Wedge enough so that he could breathe without difficulty. The thought that he would most likely have sore, if not bruised, ribs by morning flashed briefly across my mind.

“I've got an idea,” Luke spoke up. “The meal should be over shortly and everyone will head back towards the Reception Hall. The dining room has a back exit that we can use to take them up to my apartment.”

Tycho nodded, “Sounds good but what do we do with them then? Not to mention, I don't think she is going to be very cooperative getting her across the room, especially if we can't sedate them.”

Luke smiled slightly, “Leave that to me.” He reached out to me and I flinched back away from him. Undaunted, he moved forward and placed his hand on my temple. A wave of calm wash over me as my awareness faded.

# 


	22. Chapter 22

I awoke feeling squeamish with a blinding headache, signals that the drug was beginning to work its way out of my system. I looked around the unfamiliar bedchambers trying to get my bearings. The curtains had been drawn to darken the room and there was an empty place in the bed next to me.

I felt a moment of panic but quickly calmed when I remembered who had been with me when I had lost consciousness. Tycho, Hobbie and Luke were gentlemen and, even if I was not seeing Wedge, I knew they would never take advantage of the situation. The images that flashed through my brain of the three blonds told me that the drug was not completely out of my system yet and caused me to blush feverishly.

A soft beeping from beside the bed drew my attention to a white and blue R2 unit that I recognized immediately, remembering that Luke had suggested we be brought to his apartment. I smiled; glad the little droid was not able to interpret my reddening cheeks. “Well, hello there. You must be Artoo.”

He chirped in response, a little too loudly and my head felt like it was about to explode. “Not so loud,” I pleaded. He let out a soft apologetic whimper and swiveled his dome toward one of the two doors in the room.

I could hear voices and Tycho's unmistakable chuckle coming from the next room so I climbed gingerly out of bed and headed that direction, Artoo close at my stocking feet. I smiled to myself as I imagined the unfortunate Rogues having to put me to bed, still fully clothed.

Poor Wedge appeared about as dreadful as I felt; he was sitting on the couch, elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Tycho and Luke were sitting across from him, looking somewhat amused.

I vaguely remembered seeing a pair of white dress jackets lying on a chair in the bedchambers. _Force, the three of them look good in black_ , I thought before I could stop myself. The Jedi must have picked up on my embarrassment because he looked up just at that moment and gave me a surprisingly Wes-like grin.

The other two had not yet noticed me as I padded into the room and sank down onto the couch next to Wedge. I moaned pitifully as I rested my head on his shoulder and draped myself across his back; he gently turned his head to touch his cheek to mine.

“Good afternoon, sunshine,” Tycho greeted me, all too cheerfully. He was trying valiantly to control the laughing fit he was on the verge of. Unfortunately, Luke wasn't far behind him.

“I'm glad you two think this is funny,” Wedge growled. If looks could kill...

Luke, still smirking, leaned over and patted Tycho on the back. “Well, Tych. It's been nice knowing you.”

The Alderaanian gave his former CO a hurt look. “So much for 'till death do us part' Rogue loyalty,” he commented acerbically.

Luke chuckled, “The way I see it, this is an internal Squadron matter. Besides, I wasn't the one who gave Wedge the drugged drink. He might be a little on the shy side with the ladies but even I know better than to give an aphrodisiac to a Corellian.”

Wedge barked a laugh, which was followed quickly by a groan as he wrapped his arms around his sore ribs. I nuzzled his ear in apology and he put an arm around my shoulders reassuringly.

I had too much of a headache plus I knew all too well what kind of chaos had been narrowly averted to join in their amusement. “You boys won't think this is so funny when you find out just what that stuff is capable of,” I scowled.

I think that got their attention as all three turned fully to me. Luke grew extremely uneasy, as if I was about to confirm his worst fears. I took a deep breath and continued, “You are familiar with Moon's Lust which is indeed nothing more than a powerful aphrodisiac. What we were given last night was Xocite which is the pure form, before distillation.”

“Cordello III,” Luke stated softly. I nodded and he shifted uncomfortably, turning to Wedge. “It was shortly after I left the Squadron; while I was looking for Jedi artifacts. I happened to be in the area when the Alliance lost contact with one of our outposts.” He paused and took a deep breath, “We lost seven good beings; they killed each other.”

Wedge straightened and gave me a puzzled look, “How does an aphrodisiac fit in with that?”

“Xocite was developed with specific properties in mind. It was derived from a concoction of several different sets of pheromones. The life forms that were used all had one thing in common.” I paused, uncertain how to tactfully phrase what I was about to say. “Following mating, the female kills her mate,” I finished softly.

Wedge paled, “You mean... if we had... you would have..?”

Luke buried his laughter in his hand, “You know, Tych, it's been a while since I've seen him this articulate.”

Tycho snickered, “I guess all those rumors about Corellian sexual habits have some truth to them after all.”

I gave both blonds a Look that quickly silenced them and turned my focus back to Wedge. “That's not all. The drug's main affect is that it increases strength and produces an almost unstoppable sex drive; causing anyone exposed to mate as many times and with as many partners as possible while under its influence.” I finished softly, “Not always with their partners' approval and killing anyone who tries to stop them.”

Tycho grew thoughtful, “So, if I had not given my drink to Wedge, you and he would have... And I would have..?”

I nodded, “Chances are, Wedge would be in a bacta tank and the two of us would be in the brig on assault charges.”

“With plenty of witnesses, too,” Luke added wryly.

“Well, I'll say this for the Vipers: they're original in their approach,” Wedge observed acidly. “But if Tycho had passed out like I did...?” he asked thoughtfully.

I sighed and close my eyes; I had hoped to spare Tycho what I was about to say. “It is usually only first timers that pass out. The Vipers developed that stuff for Isard and I am sure they were counting on him having been exposed before.”

I opened my eyes to see Tycho sit back in his chair; he grew quiet and still as Luke and Wedge watched him closely. “ _Lusankya_ ,” he said softly, his eyes not leaving mine. I nodded once and it was his turn to close his eyes.

We sat like that for a few minutes before Luke leaned over and put his hand on Tycho's forearm. The Rogue opened tormented eyes and nodded to the Jedi, smiling thinly.

I sighed, coming to a difficult decision. “Wedge, I think I should leave... Go back to Jovan.”

He shook his head; “I don't think that's a good idea until we can find out who in Admiral Helto's office is working with the Vipers.”

I lifted my chin stubbornly. “Wedge, I will be in danger either way. At least if anything happens on Jovan, the New Republic can't be blamed. Besides, I don't like the affect the situation is beginning to have on the Rogues.”

“Here we go again,” Tycho muttered under his breath to Luke.

Wedge glared at me, “And just when did the Rogues become your responsibility? Last time I checked, I was still Rogue Leader.”

Luke chuckled and glanced at Tycho, “Should we tell him?”

The Alderaanian shook his head, “You tell him; I'm already on his bad side. Besides, you're not under him every day -- you can escape his revenge.”

That seemingly innocent comment floated some rather interesting images across my mind's eye, causing me to blush. Wedge must have followed a similar train of thought because he, too, reddened. Tycho's eyes widened and he shook his head, chuckling, when he realized what we were thinking.

Luke smirked as he, too, picked up on our imagery, “Guess the drug still hasn't worn off yet.”

“Speaking of that drug and its affects,” Wedge said as he held out his hand to me, palm up. “Hand it over.”

“What?” I asked innocently.

He glared at me, “You know what.”

I sighed theatrically and reached under my dress to remove the knife and sheath I was wearing on my upper thigh. I wrapped the belt around the sheath and placed it in Wedge's outstretched hand.

He immediately handed it to Luke. “She doesn't get that back till cleared by the medical staff.”

“Gees, she's as bad as Wes,” Tycho commented in surprise. “Maybe you should strip search her, Wedge. Just to make sure there aren't any more hidden surprises,” he added teasingly.

Wedge glanced at the suggestively smug grin on my face and shook his head, “I think she would enjoy that _way_ too much right now.”

I chuckled and nuzzled his ear. “Party pooper,” I pouted.

Wedge ducked his ear to his shoulder and tried to ignore my advances by steering the conversation back to its previous topic. “OK, you two. You're not getting off that easy. Tell me what?” Wedge addressed the pair across from us.

Tycho groaned and looked at Luke, “He remembered. Can't you do one of those Jedi things to make him forget we mentioned it?”

Luke shook his head, “Wouldn't work on Wedge.”

“Spit it out,” Wedge snarled.

Tycho shifted uncomfortably, “Well, Admiral Ackbar really was the one who pointed it out.”

Luke snickered, “It seems that Sandy was promoted to General and few days after you turned down your second promotion. So... technically... she outranks you.”

Wedge blinked in surprise as I tried hard not to burst out laughing. “And I bet Admiral Ackbar is having fun with that one,” Wedge commented acidly when he had recovered.

“That's what you get for turning down all those promotions,” Luke teased.

Wedge glared at the Jedi, “Look who's talking, _Commander_.”

“If you three are going to sit here and discuss seniority, I'm going back to my quarters. I would like to get out of this dress,” I huffed and stood to retrieve my shoes from the bedchambers. I immediately regretted my decision as another wave of nausea hit me.

Wedge steadied me from his still-seated position and sighed. “If you will wait a moment, we'll go with you.”

Luke smirked, “I'll come, too. Just in case the two of you get out of hand again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the quarantine and lack of job, I am re-reading the Legends books and realized Luke was promoted to General for Shadows of Mindor. But this chapter reads better with Wedge harassing Luke with the same passing up of promotions from Commander to General.
> 
> Also, Wes is shown with dark eyes in the comics but the books describe him with blue eyes. Since I have a weakness for blue eyes, that is what I am going with. Please forgive me.


	23. Chapter 23

Luke led us to the lift that would take us to his transport. As soon as the doors closed, I slipped my arms around Wedge's waist and leaned comfortingly against him, resting my head on his shoulder. In return, he pulled me close and nuzzled my ear playfully.

I could feel the drug starting to take hold again, fueled by the proximity of the three exceptional male specimens. My hands began to travel south toward Wedge's hips as his nuzzling began to get heated.

Before we could get much further, Luke and Tycho took hold of our arms just above the elbow and pulled us apart, chuckling. “OK, you two,” Luke mock-scolded.

I could feel Tycho's body-heat in the enclosed space, concentrated around his hand on my arm. With an evil grin, I backed up and rubbed against him. All I could think of was the extraordinary body near me; the drug insuring that I wasn't much concerned about to whom it belonged.

“Sandy!?!” Startled, he jumped back, pushing me away with his hands on my shoulders. I took advantage of his loosened grip and turned quickly to face him.

Behind me, Wedge growled low in his throat. Luke had him by both arms now and I could hear sounds of a struggle. The lift stopped when bodies fell against the controls with a muffled “mmmffph”.

Tycho continued backing up until he came in contact with the lift wall, trying to keep me at arm's length with outstretched hands. As I moved closer, he tried stoically to restrain without hurting but with the drug in my system, I easily overpowered his reigned-in strength.

“Ah, Luke.... Could use a little help here,” Tycho called plaintively to the Jedi.

“Sorry, Tych... I kinda... mff... have my hands full right now.”

I chuckled seductively in his ear upon hearing Luke's response. “What's the matter, Colonel?” I cooed.

The next few seconds were a confused jumble of sensations -- the thump of a body hitting the floor; the coppery tang of blood in my mouth; a Corellian oath, sounding distinctly out-of-place with an Alderaanian accent -- as I again blacked out.


	24. Chapter 24

This time I awoke slowly, the combined smell of shampoo, soap and hint of cologne identifying the warm presence alongside me as Wedge. I sat up and looked around finding I was back in my quarters. Wedge was sleeping peacefully and I noted with a smile that he had again lost his white dress jacket.

The last couple of days came back to me in a rush and I realized I was still wearing the gown from the state dinner; I moaned and shook my head, embarrassed. I climbed out of bed and quickly changed into workout pants and an old shirt, relieved to finally be back in comfortable clothes.

Hearing voices, I padded into the living area. Tycho was sitting in a chair with his black undertunic lying on his lap and a cloth held against his neck. His jacket was thrown across the back of the chair; spots of blood standing out in sharp contrast on the white material.

Alarmed, I started toward him but he stopped me with an outstretched hand. “That's close enough,” he warned, looking like he wanted to bolt.

Luke came in from the kitchen, wrapping ice in another towel. He chuckled, “It's ok, Tych. I think I managed to completely purge their systems this time.”

Corran's voice rang out from the 'fresher. “Found it!” he yelled as he came in carrying a small med-pack. He gave me a lopsided smirk as he perched on the arm of the blond Rogue's chair and began rummaging through the kit.

I watched from a distance as Luke and Corran began a mumbled conversation. The Jedi appeared to be explaining something to the pilot, who replaced the cloth with the improvised ice pack.

Tycho glanced uncomfortably between the pair, “No offense, guys, but why do I have to serve as your test patient?”

“At least Winter left this morning so you won't have to explain everything to her,” Corran commented as Wedge entered the room.

Luke grinned, “Although explaining it to Wes should prove... entertaining.”

“Please, just kill me now,” Tycho moaned.

“Sandy, I would appreciate it if, in the future, you didn't try to _eat_ my second in command,” Wedge teased.

I was relieved that he didn't seem to be angry with me for trying to seduce one of his best friends, in front of him, no less. I slid my arms around his waist and snuggled up to him. “I'm sorry... I didn't mean...” I could feel heat rising in my cheeks. “Did I mention how unpredictable Xocite can be?” I asked sheepishly, knowing it was a rather lame excuse.

He nodded, smirking wickedly. “You could've at least picked someplace a little less... noticeable. I would have.”

Corran's chuckle covered up the sounds of my, Luke's and Tycho's jaws hitting the floor. “Never met a Corellian yet who didn't have a tendency to play rough.”

Tycho stood, “That's it. I'm out of here. Luke, let me know when you're _sure_ that stuff has worn off.”

Luke and Corran grabbed the Alderaanian's shoulders and pushed him back down in the chair. “Keep your shirt on,” Luke deadpanned to a chorus of groans. Tycho heaved a resigned sigh and sank back into the chair, grumbling something about his CO trying to feed him to his girlfriend.

The room became rather quiet as Luke and Corran resumed work on Tycho's wound. When I tried to get a better view, the blond pilot again raised his hand, indicating I should stay where I was. He was still watching me guardedly, splitting his wary attention among the four of us in the room with him.

Wedge pulled me close and asked in a soft voice, “How much longer do you think that stuff is going to last?”

I smiled, “Don't worry, Luke said he purged our systems. I didn't realize how handy it is to have a Jedi around.”

He moaned softly, resting his head on my shoulder. “Are you sure? That's the same thing he said when I woke up in his apartment and look how that turned out. I was feeling fine, a little loopy maybe, but otherwise ok until we got on that lift.”

“I'm sure,” I replied. He lifted his face and raised his eyebrows questioningly so I explained. “Well, first... We're standing here cuddling and managing to stay civilized about it.” My gaze traveled across the room to where Tycho was, still wearing only his pants and boots. “And second, I don't feel an overwhelming desire to finish what I started in the lift.” I gave Wedge my best imitation Corellian grin, “At least, not with him, anyway.”

He chuckled and kissed me on the nose. “Maybe later, after everyone else has cleared out.”

“You sure are being understanding about...” I nodded toward Tycho.

Wedge glanced uncertainly at Luke then ducked his head and I caught just a hint of a blush. “You didn't see what was going on behind your back.”

My laugh startled poor Tycho so bad he nearly jumped out of his skin. Corran shot me a look as Luke scolded him about maintaining his concentration.

I returned Wedge's kiss and pulled him over to the couch to sit down, ignoring Tycho's protests. I leaned against Wedge and rested my head on his shoulder, watching the makeshift medical staff.


	25. Chapter 25

It wasn't long before Luke patted Tycho on the back and told him he could put his tunic back on. The Alderaanian quickly complied, tugging slightly at the collar to cover the bacta patch on his neck.

I sighed, knowing my next few words were not going to be well received. “Wedge, I _really_ think I should head back home.”

He turned to face me, frowning. “I was hoping to talk you into staying; becoming a permanent Rogue.”

“Have you been paying attention lately?” When he started to speak, I cut him off, “just in case you haven’t, let me sum everything up for you: Hobbie was stabbed; you and I were drugged; and poor Tycho is over there bleeding because I BIT HIM!”

“To be fair, you were drugged at the time,” Luke observed. When Wedge and I glared at him, he held up his hands indicating he would stay out of it.

Wedge shrugged, “We’ve been through worse, especially with Hobbie around.” He grinned smugly. “Bet I can give you a reason to stay.” Before I could respond, he pulled me close and kissed me deeply.

When he released me, I was breathing heavily. “You don’t play fare,” I panted.

Wedge leaned his forehead against mine. “Can’t afford to.” He lifted his head and looked me in the eyes. “Your turn, give me a good reason to let you go.” It was his turn to cut me off with a wave, “Other than putting the Rogues in danger. I bet we can even work something out that would let you keep your General’s rank.”

We were both painfully aware of our overly interested audience. “If you had asked me as recently as a year ago, I would’ve taken a demotion all the way back to Flight Officer to be able to fly with the Rogues permanently. But…”

A commotion in the hallway preceded Hobbie and Wes bursting through the door, dragging a rather unenthusiastic Tino. I caught a glimpse of New Republic guards just before it closed again. I recognized the dangerous glint in the pair's eyes and turned to Wedge while waving a hand in their direction. “Is that reason enough for you?”

Tino shook himself out of their grasp and stalked to the end of the couch beside me, straightening his jacket. With one last glare at Wes and Hobbie, he turned to us and nodded politely, "General Antilles. Sandy, how are you feeling?"

Wes smacked Tino on the back of the head. "We'll ask the questions, if you don't mind."

"Wes, that's enough," I ordered.

Wedge held up a hand to silence the others in the room and turned to me as if to remind me he was in charge of the squadron.

I shrugged, “I think you would get more information out of the bartender."

Tino lifted his chin defiantly, "If I had a description, I might be able to help."

Wes and Hobbie began to protest but Wedge intervened. Between myself and Tycho, we gave him a pretty good description of the bartender who had given us the drinks.

When we finished, Tino shook his head, "That's what I was afraid of. He's one of mine, but I haven't seen him in over a week. A couple of his buddies are missing, too." He fixed me with a steady gaze. "He lost a brother and a couple of cousins in the attack."

The room lapsed into uncomfortable silence. Tino shifted apprehensively and glanced at the gathered Rogues before settling his gaze on me. "Is there any chance we can talk? Alone?" I sighed heavily and nodded, knowing the others were not going to like it.

Luke took charge before anyone else could protest. He gave Tino a solemn glance and then turned to me. "We'll be just outside. I'll be following you from there." He efficiently ushered Hobbie and Wes out, followed by Tycho and Corran.

Just before they reached the door, I heard Wes ask, "Hey, Tycho, what happened to your neck?" Tycho's moan and Luke's resultant laughter could be heard down the hall.

Wedge chuckled as he pulled me close. "I'll be right outside if you need me," he told me before giving me a tender kiss. With a look for Tino that was part warning and _all_ smug Corellian, he stood and swaggered out the door.

I waited until Wedge left the room before motioning Tino into Tycho's abandoned seat. He was still studying the door when he spoke. "You seem to have a thing for Corellians," he observed.

I smiled knowingly and replied, "Not really. Just one."

He turned to me and lifted a questioning eyebrow. "What about that young freighter captain Gustav said you were so fond of?"

My smile turned into a smirk, "That's the one."

Understanding dawned and I have to admit his expression of disbelief was rather comical. He pointed to the door, opening and closing his mouth. I could see the wheels turning as he put the pieces together. "So, you were helping the Rebellion, even then?"

I shook my head. "I still don't know all the details, but Grandfather was supplying them with parts for fighters. Maybe even an occasional ship or two, if memory serves correctly. I didn't realize who Wedge was until I came here."

He considered for a moment and then nodded, seemingly accepting my explanation. "Sandy, you're not safe as long as you stay on Coruscant. I would feel much better if you'd let me take you home."

Alarm bells went off in the back of my mind; Tino had never been this solicitous even when we were dating. "What makes you think I care about how you feel?"

He sighed sadly and the devastation was plain in his voice. "You used to. Once. I guess maybe I was hoping..."

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him in response. There was no way I was traveling with Tino anywhere, let alone Jovan. And even then, if I felt I needed an escort, I would ask the Rogues.

"Please, Sandy, go back to Jovan. Your safety--"

I cut him off before he could go any further. "My safety?!? You should’ve thought about that before you involved me with the Vipers," I stated crossly.

The door opened and in stormed a furious Tycho followed closely by a woman in the unmistakable aquamarine and black uniform of the Guardiens. He made a straight line for Tino, grabbed him by the front of his jacket and angrily yanked him to his feet. "I suggest you start talking," the normally reserved Rogue growled.

Hobbie headed for my comm unit while Luke and Corran flanked the door. Wedge, with Wes close on his heels, took up position between me and Tycho.

I stared open-mouthed at the enraged pilot; if I had not spent so much time with him over the past several weeks, I would have been trembling with fear. From the looks on his and the others' faces, I was beginning to understand fully why the Rogues were not to be trifled with.

Tino shook himself out of Tycho's grip and again made a show of straightening his jacket. "I really don't know what you mean," he stated flatly.

I stood and placed a hand on Wedge’s arm. "Wedge?" I inquired softly.

The Guardien answered for him. "We received a brief distress beacon from the engineering team at XM but haven't been able to re-establish communications."

I turned to Tino, my voice low and threatening, "Do you know anything about this?"

Tino's eyes narrowed as he glowered at Tycho. “Why would I? I’ve been on Coruscant for the better part of three years,” he replied calmly. I knew that voice; it was the patronizing one he used when he tried to handle someone by soothing them with what he thought they wanted to hear.

Damn. I really wanted to believe Winter’s faith that he had changed. “What are you really after?” I snarled and he dropped the pretense.

He laughed, his face twisting with cruelty as he looked around the room. “You really are sssoooo much fun to mess with… If you must know, I want what Iceheart promised me when we discussed bringing you into the Vipers… I want XM. She knew what Gustav was doing but he was too well connected for her to move against him. By seducing and marrying you, we would be able to thwart him and put me in a position of power on Jovan.

“Your mother would’ve been preferable since she would have turned XM over to her husband and gone on with her oblivious life. That plan failed miserably when your father went and got himself killed. We tried again to put men in her path over the years but quickly realized Gustav wasn’t going to turn XM over to anyone but his perfect Sandy. That’s where I came in.

“We knew you were Underground even before I had that worthless cousin of yours introduce us. It was fun pushing you, seeing just how far you would go before you broke. I really thought torturing Mitra was going to bring you down hard. I lost a lot of money on _that_ betting pool,” he chuckled evilly.

He tilted his head, studying me. “I have to admit, you surprised me on our wedding day. I knew you probably weren’t going to go thru with the ceremony but never in my wildest dreams could I imagine what you had planned.” He brought his fingertips to his mouth and kissed them chef style. “Stroke of genius. Really didn’t think you had it in you.

“You set us back a few years, to be sure, but plans were in motion for another shot at XM. Of course we had to move our timetable up given your presence among the Rogues. We have been intercepting Gustav’s communiqués to the Guardiens for nearly a decade but figured it was only a matter of time before Celchu here relayed his thoughts on your ship once he got a good look at it. I couldn’t allow our enemies to join forces this close to getting everything I was promised.”

His eyes were tinged with manic madness as he turned on Tycho. “Iceheart had her fun with you, too. She had been trying to insert a spy into the Guardiens without success. Initially, she planned on using you in that regard. Once your usefulness was over, she was going to activate your programming at a time of her choosing. Even when you proved resistant, she knew Starfighter Command would never let you fly again once she released you and you found your way back to them. She knew your precious Terra would come for you, creating a rift between the Guardiens and the New Republic. So you still would’ve proved useful.”

Tycho paled as he absorbed Tino’s special brand of venom. Even though I was used to it, I still felt as if all the air had been sucked out of my lungs and my heart ripped from my chest.

Tino turned on Wedge, contempt evident in his voice. “Of course neither of us were prepared for _your_ interference. Keeping Celchu in Rogue Squadron put a damper on Isard’s plans to take down the Guardiens and now I find out you were Sandy’s precious freighter captain Gustav kept comparing me to.”

Only my years of sparring with Tino prepared me for what came next. I shoved Wedge hard into Tycho and the three of us went sprawling just as Tino lunged for Wedge’s throat. A blur was all I could see as Wes came flying at Tino, sprawling them over the chair he had been sitting in earlier.

“Wrong move,” growled Wes, as he pinned Tino with his arms behind him.

Hobbie moved quickly, grabbing a set of binders from the guards at the door. He and Wes had Tino bound and re-seated in the chair before I realized I had a blaster in my hand, aimed firmly at my former lover’s face. To this day, I still don’t know where the blaster came from. The demons of my time with the Vipers were running on repeat through my mind.

Tino sneered at me, “Look at you. Do you really think I am afraid of you? You don’t have it in you to pull the trigger. The great Sandra Xen, heir apparent to the Xen Empire. Do you really believe the lie, _General_? Gustav traded favorable contracts for Helto’s promise to keep you on Jovan and out of the worst of the action. They were childhood buddies; it was natural for Helto to take an interest in your career. Enough so that he could promote you and keep you off the front lines.”

He barked a laugh, “Tell me, does Gustav know what you did while you were with the Vipers? What about your precious Antilles? I know and I will be happy to enlighten--”

The sound of a blaster on stun cut him off as all eyes turned to the Guardien. She smiled crookedly, “What? He was starting to annoy even me. And I, for one, really don’t care about what he had to say.”

Tycho gave her a sad smile, “Thanks, Dee.”

“I’ve seen your record, remember. I have no doubts you earned your rank, General,” Wedge told me as he took my blaster.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Corran. “I have been on deep-cover assignments before. They are not the healthiest of assignments, mentally. If you want to talk…”

I nodded, “Thanks, maybe later.”

Luke’s calming voice inserted itself into the ensuing silence as he put an arm over Tycho’s shoulder “The majority of that was lies. He just wanted to spew more doubt and hate. I can definitely see him as a disciple of Iceheart’s.”

Tycho turned sky blue eyes to me. “Terra won’t bow to anyone; that has a tendency to rub some people the wrong way. I chose to believe him about Isard wanting to take down the Guardiens and using me to do it. That means the other shit was the lies.”

Wes stood, watching me as he asked, “Do you still believe he wasn’t responsible for drugging you and Wedge?” When I shook my head, he followed with “Can I smack him when he wakes up?”

I barked a laugh and nodded, “Sure, as long as I get to watch.”

He smiled and nodded, “I’m starting to like you again.”

“Please don’t encourage him,” Hobbie moaned.

I wasn’t really paying attention to them as I turned to Luke, hand outstretched. “I want my knife back now please.”

Luke smirked and stage whispered to Hobbie. “Maybe she’s the one who shouldn’t be encouraged.”


End file.
